Fresh Meat, After Armageddon series
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Soldiers from other military organizations arrive at the ARC for anomaly and incursion training. Becker and his men are giddy with joy. They have new recruits to break in. One recruit causes friction between Jess and Becker.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fresh Meat, After Armageddon series

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T

Description: Soldiers from other military organizations arrive at the ARC for anomaly and incursion training. Becker and his men are giddy with joy. They have new recruits to break in. One recruit causes friction between Jess and Becker.

Disclaimer: I write for fun only. I don't own the characters or Primeval itself.

Author's Note: Ah! I can't finish this thing! It's not that I don't know how, it's that I'm distracted I guess. So, I'm posting what I have. Once it's out there and people read it, I know I'll finish it because I can't stand to leave readers hanging. So….read and review. Please. Thanks!

812 Words this chapter

Fresh Meat, Chapter One

"Alright men, today starts the training with new recruits," said Becker. His men chuckled and hooted. Becker smiled. "Yeah, I know. We all love breaking in the newbies." The men laughed. "However, this bunch is different. In a way, they're on loan. The brass wants to make sure all military, top level security, and other forces are prepared for protecting the populace now that our secret is out."

"Thank you Armageddon," said Lieutenant Royce sarcastically. "That's what we need, competing forces getting in our way."

The men grunted their agreement.

Becker smiled. "That is why we're going to train them." He smiled wickedly, and the men laughed.

"That's the Cap," said Corporal Bern, "always looking on the bright side."

The men and their leader laughed. "Unfortunately, we do need to show some…restraint," said Becker as the men jeered. He laughed and then continued, "These men are temporarily assigned to us, but they and us will eventually have to answer to a whole bunch of top level officers."

"Translation: we can't break them," said Royce.

Becker smiled and nodded. "Not permanently."

The men booed.

"Don't worry, Cap. We'll be gentle as nurse maids," said Sergeant Saunders. Everyone laughed.

"Now, I want all of you on your toes. We're under scrutiny. We are going to set the bar extremely high. I want to prove that ARC forces are the best, period. Understood?"

They all grunted and nodded.

Royce smiled, getting a devilish twinkle in his eyes. "We'll start them off right, Cap. We'll make sure they know the rules: 'Follow the Captain, always. Follow Anderson when the Cap agrees with him…"

The others snickered. Becker chuckled and shook his head.

Royce continued with the 'rules,' saying, "Temple is a genius but maintain a healthy distance just in case something blows up around him."

Becker and the men laughed.

"Never get between Abby Maitland and a creature."

"You'll lose a limb," agreed Bern.

Then Royce smirked as he said, "And never, ever get too close, in a personal way, to Miss Jess Parker."

The men gasped, snickered, and groaned. "You're a dead man, Sir," said Saunders to Royce. "The good news is that I'm likely to be promoted to your job."

Everyone laughed. Becker's smile had dropped, but he had a twinkle in his eyes as he shortened the distance between him and Royce. "Come again, Lieutenant?"

"Oh, do I need to clarify that last one, Cap?"

They heard giggling outside. They turned to see a small, brunette woman wearing a bright pink short skirt with a soft lime top. She had sparkling lemon yellow heels on.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Becker, turning pink.

"Ouch," said Jess, smirking. She sweetly pranced in, greeting Becker with a light kiss. "Someone is grouchy."

"Yes, Miss," said Saunders. "He's about to kill the Lieutenant. You might want to come back later, after we clean up the mess."

Jess giggled. "Nonsense. The captain loves you all. Don't you, honey?"

The men snickered as Becker towered over the young lady. He didn't look happy. "I repeat, what are you doing here?"

She giggled more. "Just checking on my boyfriend. He had a long hospital stay recently and I want to make sure he's doing fine."

The top notch, heavily trained soldiers of the ARC awed and oohed. Becker silenced them all with one death glare. He then turned back to Jess. His frown melted. "I'm fine…sweetheart."

The men snickered.

Jess giggled. "I'll leave you to your job. I'm sorry if I…interfered."

Becker chuckled. "I like your interference." The men coughed. Becker sighed. "Remind me that Lester has me on a strict no-kill policy."

Jess laughed, tip toed to his lips and kissed him. She then looked past him to the men. "Behave," she said.

In unison, like they were school children they answered, "Yes, Miss Parker."

Becker laughed loudly. "You've got us all trained."

"Of course," she said with a smug smile. "Later, honey."

Becker nodded. There was complete silence as the entire ARC security section watched her leave.

"You're thinking I should definitely mention that Parker rule to the newbies, aren't you Sir?"

Becker laughed. "I'm thinking it should be a law Royce." The men all chuckled. "OK, back to your posts," he said, then his eyes narrowed. "Or maybe we should prepare to meet our recruits Royce."

"Prepare? Sir, I hope you don't mean a little hand to hand combat, you and me?"

Becker smiled. The others snickered. "Serves you right," said Bern, "uh, Lieutenant…Sir."

Royce laughed. "I guess it does. Besides, I think we should be in a certain frame of mind to introduce ourselves to the new soldiers, right?"

Becker smiled wickedly and nodded. "Oh, yeah. I want to be…hungry…when we meet them."

The men all snickered.

"Fresh meat," said Saunders. The others agreed and laughed.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1357 Words this chapter

Chapter Two

Becker and the ARC soldiers waited with anticipation as the new soldiers lined up in front of them.

"I feel like a kid on Christmas," whispered Saunders.

"Just remember, we can't break any of them," whispered Bern back.

"Yeah, but we can…bang them up…a bit," whispered Royce.

Becker, a seasoned Captain, heard them but managed not to show amusement on his face. Once the new men were assembled, Becker walked slowly up and down in front of them.

The ARC soldiers exchanged amused glances.

"So…you lot are the best our associates have to offer?" asked Becker.

The new soldiers remained still. Becker could see fear in their eyes. Some of them were awfully young. He walked up and down, stopping occasionally to look them over.

"Pathetic. I thought they were sending me soldiers," said Becker, looking over the younger, more frightened ones, "not youth scouts."

His men remained at attention. They were respectful, but enjoyed their Captain tormenting someone else for a change.

Becker shook his head. "Do your superiors understand what we do here? We don't find lost kittens, you know."

Royce stifled a laugh.

"We don't help elderly grannies across the streets. Unless, of course, they're being chased by a tyrannosaurus."

'He's killing me,' thought Bern, trying so hard not to laugh.

"How many of you…lads…have actually engaged a creature? Hmm? Or were you hiding under your beds?"

"Sir, I've engaged them," said one young man.

"Uh-oh," whispered Bern.

Becker stood in front of the recruit. "Did you? What kind of creatures were they? Giant fuzzy gerbils, perhaps?"

The ARC men were thinking of every rotten, sad, horrible thing they could to keep from laughing.

"No, Sir," said the recruit. "They were velociraptors, Sir. Two of them."

"Really?" asked Becker. "How did you engage them?"

"Shot them, Sir. My unit was stationed outside an arena. We helped with evacs, Sir. We kept the audience from being appetizers. Sir."

Becker smiled. Every time the new man had said "sir," there was contempt in his voice. Becker loved handling contempt in subordinates.

He looked the recruit over. He was about eighteen. He couldn't be much older. He still had baby fat. It made him look cute. Becker smiled as he thought about how his cheeks still looked pinchably cute.

"What's your name?"

"Elm. Private First Class Robert Elm, Sir."

Becker smiled. "Wrong. You're Recruit Elm." Becker backed up, addressing all of the new men. "For the time you are here, you are all Recruits. I don't care what rank you earned with other organizations. Here, you are all the same: unproven."

The new men all stared at Becker. Some of them took their eyes off him, staring at the floor or off into space. Elm, however, held his gaze. Becker's experience told him two things about this new man: he was confident and he was unafraid.

Becker didn't know yet if these things were good or bad. Confidence was necessary but could be dangerous if unearned and excessive. Fear was essential to stay alive. Was Elm merely in control of his fear or was he reckless? Unfortunately, Becker would need time to find out.

Becker made a choice: might as well start learning about Elm now. "Tell me more about this engagement," he said.

Elm looked dead into Becker's eyes. "We kept them back, Sir, and got the people out alive."

Becker nodded. It was a good answer. It didn't single him out, but laid credit on his group as a whole. "Good. That's our number one priority," said Becker. "I'm impressed, Recruit Elm."

Becker began to walk away, but Elm spoke up. "I wasn't finished, Sir."

Becker turned slowly to him, as Royce and the others looked on with wide, astonished eyes. It was not wise to provoke any outranking officer, let alone Becker. Becker grinned slightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Elm. Please, continue."

Royce groaned softly. "Dead meat," he whispered.

"After the civilians were contained," said Elm, "the others in my unit stood back. I, however, took the initiative and I chased the raptors. I brought them both down, single-handedly."

The other recruits murmured in astonishment. They were impressed. The ARC men stood still as statues. They knew how Becker would react.

"Were you ordered to apprehend the raptors?"

Elm scoffed. "No, Sir. My superiors were…afraid."

A low, collective groan was heard from the ARC men.

Becker smiled. "So you thought you'd just follow your own agenda, did you?"

"The raptors were dangerous. They'd kill wherever they went. Letting them go was a mistake."

"You're a smart man, Elm." Elm smiled and nodded. Becker crossed his arms. "You're smarter than your fellow soldiers, smarter than the men trained to lead you. You don't need them. You probably don't need anyone, not other soldiers, not leaders, not even scientists. You're a one man army, aren't you?"

"That's not what…"

"Silence!"

Elm froze. The easy going demeanor of the Captain changed.

"I don't need gung-ho, reckless, idiot soldiers here, Elm. I need men smart enough to know their own limitations. I need men who will obey orders."

"Sir, in that instance I was in a better position…"

"To judge the appropriate response? Really, Elm? While you were off chasing raptors, how did you know that the people left behind were safe?"

"There were no other creatures in sight, Sir."

Becker laughed and shook his head. "What if they weren't easily visible? What if they were underground? We've fought creatures that burrow through the dirt, then come up in legions."

The ARC men groaned. They remembered several of those occasions.

"What if while you were off being Raptor Hunter the arena had been bombarded from the sky? This very building was nearly crushed by a pteranodon attack."

"We lost a lot of mates," said Royce softly.

Becker nodded his way. Then he looked back to Elm. "You had no way to know that the raptors were the only threat. You don't have all the information. That is what your superiors are for. They get the Intel. They make the calls. We follow orders."

Elm stared at him. "Permission to talk, Sir?"

Becker grinned. "Go ahead."

"We're the eyes of the front lines, Captain. While we hang back and wait, people die."

"Yes, they do. We can't save everyone and we can't change that. It's our job to go we're we are assigned."

Elm actually scoffed. Several of the new soldiers audibly gasped at his lack of respect.

"I'm beginning to understand why you were assigned to this temporary duty," said Becker. "You need an education."

Elm became defiant. "I'm a damn good soldier…Sir. I've proven myself over and over. I'm a man of action, I refuse to apologize."

Royce was shaking his head.

Becker laughed. "Do you? You know, Elm, some of us don't settle for 'good. I'm curious, though. If you're so courageous and efficient, why are you still a private?"

Elm didn't answer but glared at the Captain.

Becker raised his eyebrow. "You've gotten awfully quiet Private."

Elm continued to glare. "I'm not appreciated…Sir."

The ARC men chuckled.

"That's a shame," said Becker. He looked at his ARC soldiers. "You have to earn respect, Elm. Those men over there, the ones wearing the ARC uniforms, they've earned my respect. Can you?"

Elm remained quiet but held Becker's gaze until the Captain backed off. He turned and faced all the newly transferred men.

"Do you think leaders are only meant to bark and yell? We're trained, disciplined. We know we're just one cog in a machine. Thanks to Armageddon, that machine is changing. We're still learning how to change with it. That's why you're here."

Becker continued, "No one in the ARC pretends to have all the answers. No one here is foolhardy enough to believe we can protect the world alone. Now, I can bark, believe me. I have impossibly high standards. I doubt you can meet them."

He looked at Elm who held his gaze. "Prove me wrong," he said. Becker then broke his authoritative pose, smiled wickedly and rubbed his hands together.

"Let's start training with a little hand-to-hand combat, shall we?"

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

1259 Words this chapter

Chapter Three, Fresh Meat

Becker paired them up and let them spar.

"They're awful," muttered Corporal Bern.

Sergeant Saunders nodded. "I thought high school wrestling was bad…"

"Elm's got some moves," said Royce, "But he's trouble."

"Maybe."

"Come on, Cap. You know he is."

Becker sighed. "I won't pass judgment, yet."

"Kid sure is cocky," said Bern. "I'd like to wipe that smug smile off his face."

Elm toyed with his opponent who was clearly beneath him in skill.

"Yeah. He has to come from money," said Saunders. The others grunted in agreement.

Elm followed his opponent as the man stumbled, trying to get away. Then Elm smiled, looked at Becker, and hit the man below his belly button.

The ARC soldiers winced.

"Cheap shot," said Royce. "This guy's a wannabe. He masks slightly above par skills with arrogance."

"Wow. I didn't know you dabbled in psychology Lieutenant," said Saunders.

Royce smiled. "I took a class."

Becker laughed. "Just what these…men…need: an amateur therapist."

Royce laughed. "Couldn't hurt their performance."

"No," said Becker. He was studying Elm, trying to figure him out. "I need to go back over his file."

Royce smiled and whispered, "

"With Miss Parker?"

Becker looked at him. "Maybe," he said. "Is that OK with you?"

Royce laughed and nodded. Becker shook his head and chuckled.

After a while of watching the less than stellar matches, Becker muttered, "This is pointless."

He stomped toward the mats. "Stop!" he commanded the recruits. "We aren't in bloody grammar school! This isn't Phys Ed class! Gather round!"

The new recruits, breathless and sore, moved to stand in front of him. The captain shook his head. "That was truly pathetic." He turned to his men. "Wasn't that pathetic?"

They nodded, but held respectful glances at their leader.

"My men will now show you some moves that may actually do you some good." The ARC men smiled, and paired up on the mats. The new soldiers stood back beside Becker and watched.

The ARC men proceeded to scare the hell out of the new recruits with their dangerous, deadly moves.

Becker smiled at the panicked expressions on the trainees. He walked away, proudly overlooking his men. The recruits, out of Becker's hearing began to softly whisper.

"How are they not hurting each other?"

"Did you hear a snap? I swear I heard a snap. That bloke just broke a bone."

"Oh…my…God. That's what they expect us to do?"

"We're dead."

After about twenty minutes, Becker ordered the ARC men to stop.

"That is how real soldiers fight," said Becker. "Men, would you mind sharing your expertise?"

The ARC soldiers shook their heads, some grinning at the pale recruits. Becker paired each seasoned man with a new one. The 'fresh meat' look terrified. The ARC men, however, looked rather happy.

Becker took the place opposite Elm. "Sorry, I seem to be out of soldiers," he said. "You'll have to face me."

Elm panted. He didn't convey any thoughts or emotions. He simply stared at Becker.

"Now. Let's all try that again," said Becker.

Thirty minutes later, Becker heard the unmistakable sound of heels running outside the gym. He looked up to see Jess, horror on her face, standing in front of a bunch of medics and Lester.

"Good Lord. Do we have any casualties?"

Becker laughed. He looked over the mats: several recruits lay still, a few were bent over in pain, and the rest were sitting still. Not one of them was on his feet, not even Elm.

"No. They're all alive, as ordered."

Lester walked past each mat. "They are. Very good, Captain. Carry on."

Jess ran up. "Carry on? Are you serious? Lester, these boys look…."

"Tenderized?" suggested her boyfriend.

Jess shot Becker an evil look. "You're not funny." She sent the medics around, checking each down man

Becker tensed. He looked at each new recruit. No one spoke up. He moved back letting the medical teams inspect the recruits. His soldiers gathered around him.

After a few minutes a medic approached Becker. "No serious injuries. I'm surprised."

The ARC soldiers chuckled.

"I'd like to take a few back to medical for some basic treatments, but they refuse."

"They do?" asked Jess, who had joined them.

Becker raised his eyebrow and glanced at Royce, who nodded. "Maybe we have actual men, after all, Cap," said the Lt.

"Not yet," Becker said with a sigh. "I'm not impressed Not one man bested us, not one." He looked at Elm, rubbing his sore shoulder and gasping for breath.

"We'll beat them into shape," said Royce.

"Or into a pulp," said the Captain. "I'm betting on pulp, right now."

Jess frowned "You're a bunch of bullies."

"Yeah, of course we are," said Royce.

"Believe it or not, Jess," said Becker, "we're helping them. They can't face creatures if they can't face us. We tried not to kill them."

"Creatures aren't as kind, Miss," said Royce.

The medic nodded. "They do have a point, Miss Parker. Well, if you'll excuse us, we'll go back to our section," he said, and led out the medics.

Jess sighed. "I'm still angry," she said, jutting a finger at Becker. "They're exhausted and sore. At least give them a break. Please."

The ARC men laughed, but scattered as Becker glared at them. "OK, Jess, for you," he whispered.

She smiled triumphantly. "Thank you," she said. "I'll do you a favor and not kiss you or baby talk to you in front of them."

Becker chuckled. "I appreciate it." He then moved off to address the black and blue recruits. "OK, men. That's it for now. We'll reconvene after lunch."

The injured recruits slowly stood, limping toward the exit. Jess helped Elm's partner out of the gym.

Elm looked Becker in the eyes. "After lunch, Captain," he said.

Becker smiled. "I look forward to it."

Jess stood outside the locker room. As the recruits hobbled out, she tried to encourage them. She said things like: "Don't give up;" "You're first day is the hardest;" "Don't judge them too harshly. They're brilliant, really;" and finally, "What doesn't kill you…makes you stronger."

Jess heard laughter. "That last one wasn't too convincing."

Jess chuckled weakly. "Yeah. Sorry."

The young man smiled. He was probably about her age, she thought. He looked far too young to be a soldier.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Sure. It takes more than one insane dictator to break me."

Jess laughed weakly. "He's not that bad."

"Maybe not if you're a pretty young lady," he said as Jess blushed. "You are, by the way, very pretty."

"Thank you. I'm Jess."

"Yeah, I remember. You're the one who checked us all in. I still can't believe you have brains and beauty."

"You're a charmer," she said, blushing again. "I want to apologize for the Captain. He's really nice."

The man snickered. "I find that hard to believe."

"Trust me. I could tell you some stories…"

"Oh, I'd like that, very much," he said. "I'd love to hear you talk and talk and talk…"

Jess burst out laughing. "How did you suss me out so quickly?"

The recruit smiled. "I have skills."

Jess raised her eyebrow. "Well, now I'm curious, Private…"

"The Captain says our previous ranks don't matter so just call me Bobby. Care to have a cup of tea?"

Jess smiled innocently. "Sure," she said, walking with him to the canteen. " I better know your rank anyway."

"It's Private," he said, smiling widely at her. "I'm Private Elm."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

924 Words this Chapter

Chapter Four, Fresh Meat

Becker moved toward the break room. As he neared he heard laughter. He really wasn't in the mood. Apparently it showed on his face.

"Wow. Bad morning session?" asked Matt, exiting the break room.

Becker nodded. "I promised Lester that the new temporary recruits would leave the ARC as a shining example of what the ARC armed forces were and what we could do. Now I'm not so sure I can pull it off."

Matt chuckled. "Sure you can. This is just the breaking in period." He smirked. "Or the breaking into pieces period."

Becker chuckled ruefully. "I also promised that I wouldn't kill any of them, on purpose." He smirked, again, sourly.

Matt laughed. "And now you're not sure you can pull that off either."

"Exactly," said Becker, still smirking. The sound of Jess giggling wafted out of the break room. Becker instinctively smiled.

"That'll fix you up," said Matt, smiling.

Becker didn't answer, but entered the break room. If he ever needed to see Jess' smile it was now.

But the scene that greeted him did not make him smile. Jess was sitting very close to recruit Elm. Too close. They were laughing and smiling, and occasionally touching. Okay, it was just a shoulder brush on her part, but Elm was definitely touching her hand intentionally.

"Ahem."

"Oh, hi sweetie," said Jess happily. She stood up, walked over and kissed him.

Becker's foulness melted. "Hi."

"Ooh, you're a little tense, aren't you?" she asked, smiling. She leaned up and massaged his shoulders.

Becker laughed. "Stop trying to kittenize me, Jess."

She giggled. It sounded like an angel's harp to him. "Sorry. I forget sometimes that you need your lion-ness."

"Hey, I'm all for you turning the Captain into a kitten, Jess," said Elm.

Jess had turned at his voice, so Becker didn't see her wince at the use of her first name.

"Excuse me?" Becker asked. "That's rather informal, Recruit."

Elm just laughed, but Jess shook her head warningly. "Don't," she mouthed.

Elm sighed. "I apologize," he said reluctantly. "I meant no offense to Miss Parker."

Becker growled. Elm stupidly stared him down.

"You know what?" asked Jess. "Let's go see what Abby's doing in the menagerie, sweetie." She grabbed Becker's hand and pulled him out of the room.

Elm scoffed as they left. "That's an odd couple," he muttered. "I can't believe someone like her is with someone like him."

Matt laughed. "Actually, they complement each other rather nicely."

"That's your opinion, Sir."

Matt smiled. "True. You don't have to call me "sir." Let me give you some advice: tread carefully around Miss Parker. If you want to live, that is."

"I'm not afraid of some muscle-bound cheesecake Captain," said Elm derisively.

At that Matt stiffened up. "He's your direct superior, Recruit Elm, he deserves your respect. He knows what he's doing. Take it from me, that man will save your life on more than one occasion. It would be foolhardy, not to mention dangerous, to underestimate or dismiss him."

"Thank you, for the…advice," he said rather rudely. "I think I can handle myself, though."

Matt snickered. "Well, you'll find out, one way or the other." He left, shaking his head. "That bloke is trouble," he muttered.

Jess hummed as she walked along the corridor holding hands with Becker. "He must really have you uptight," she said. "You never like to hold hands brazenly like this."

Becker groaned. "He's a trouble maker. I think he may be more than that actually."

"Wow. You learned a lot during one training session."

Becker shot a glance her way. "I learned more after."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He let go of her hand and stomped a few paces back and forth. "You were awfully cozy with him just now."

Jess stared. "You're joking, right?"

He stared back.

"Becker! I just met the guy."

"That's why I can't understand why you were so…close."

Her mouth dropped open. Finally she said, "I'm a friendly person. After all we've been through I thought you knew me."

"So did I," he muttered.

She stomped her foot. "You're being stupid! Actually, you're being a jerk."

He said nothing, just looked at the floor.

She took a step toward him. "I was just being nice, that's all," she said softly.

He looked up at last and into those blue eyes. Instead of melting he felt angrier. "Sometimes you can be too nice."

Her mouth dropped open again. She shook her head. "Sometimes you can be an idiot. You better stop speaking to me this way or I'm going to get offended."

Becker scoffed. "I'm offended!" he cried, his voice rising. "You didn't have to fawn all over him, did you?"

"Excuse me? 'Fawning?' You're insane! I _am_ offended!" She stomped her heels.

"Jess, you were practically sitting on his lap!"

"I was not!"

"You were touching him."

"I'm sorry. I left my hazmat suit at home," she said crossly.

"Jessica, I'm serious. You didn't have to be so friendly."

"I…I don't believe this! I was simply talking with the man! I was not sitting on him or touching him! You take that all back!"

"No."

"No? Really?"

Becker stared at the floor. "It's like you were acting…single."

She gasped. She was so angry she didn't have words. "You're the one who's acting single! In fact, as far as I'm concerned you can spend the rest of the day single!" She huffed off, leaving him alone in the hallway.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

827 Words

Chapter Five, Fresh Meat

Lunchtime found Jess sitting alone, tapping heavily on a table and devouring a large chocolate bar with angry gusto.

"Wow. You're either really pissed at someone or you're doing a carnivore impersonation," said Connor.

Jess glared at him and kept chomping.

"Ok, what did he do?" asked Abby.

Connor laughed. "Yeah, this has to be Becker related."

Jess growled.

"Ooh. He really loused up something," said Connor.

"So, was he thoughtless, stupid, or jealous?"

Jess narrowed her eyes. "All of the above," she said, spitting chocolate.

Connor chuckled. "Oh, boy. Someone's in trouble."

Abby nodded.

"He's impossible!" screamed Jess, slamming down the chocolate bar so hard that it broke apart.

Connor, who had been sitting next to her, got up. "I'm just going to move over a seat."

Abby laughed. "What did he do?"

"He accused me of being too friendly with one of the recruits."

Connor smiled and his shook his head. "What was Action Man thinking?"

"I know, right?" asked Jess, in disgust.

"You're always too friendly, that's just you."

Jess had stopped attacking the chocolate bar and was staring ferociously at him. "It's just me? Are you saying that I'm some kind of tramp?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Connor, maybe you should move to another table," said Abby, chuckling.

"I'm moving out of the canteen for now," said Connor. He started to leave. "I love you, Jess."

She growled. Abby laughed. "Ok, now. What happened?"

"I told you. Becker's nuts. He said I was touching Bobby and sitting in his lap. I wasn't."

Abby nodded. "Of course not. Um, you call the new recruit Bobby?"

Jess' eyes widened. "So? There is nothing wrong with that."

"No. It's just…well, you know that Becker is kind of stiff and…formal. Obviously he'd take offense of you using a bloke's first name."

Jess sighed. "I guess. It's stupid though."

"Oh, I agree completely," said Abby. "Becker can be very stupid at times. All men are." She smirked.

Jess grunted in agreement. "I just wish he'd be a little more…normal."

Abby chuckled. "No, you don't."

Jess sighed and laughed slightly. "Yeah. I knew he was…emotionally challenged. I guess acting all jealous is part of that." She sighed again. "He seriously owes me an apology though."

"Agreed."

"And chocolate," Jess said, picking up the broken pieces of candy. " Maybe I should make him buy me some new shoes too."

Abby laughed. "Now you're talking."

Becker stormed into the firing range. "Stupid bloody recruits," he muttered. He commenced firing, quickly unloading the entire clip. Then he put down the gun and took of his ear protectors. He just stood there, looking at the ravaged target.

"Anyone in particular you'd like it to be?"

Becker turned to see Lieutenant Royce. "I mean, I know you're one hell of a shot, but that's more than marksmanship. That's total fury."

Becker sighed. "At least I saved it for the fake one."

Royce grinned. "That's why you're the Captain."

Becker chuckled. "I'm just…upset about the poor showing this morning."

Royce laughed. "With all due respect, Sir, that's rubbish."

Becker cocked his eyebrow. "It may be time to transfer you. You know me too well."

Royce laughed. "True. I like it here though, so I'll just shut my trap now."

Becker laughed. "No. You're right. I'm not upset over anything…legitimate." He sighed. "I was ranting, saying things that I knew deep down weren't really true."

Royce smiled and nodded. "Unfortunately we all do that. You're doing the right thing now though, shooting it out always helps."

Becker laughed. "It does." He sighed again as he felt the anger and heat drain out of his body. "Damn it. I hate losing control."

"You, lose control? Never, Sir."

Becker laughed. "I'm not used to it. That's what opening up does to a bloke. They say, 'Loosen up. Let it out' but they don't think about the consequences."

Royce nodded. "Sure, but sometimes it's good to open up. Especially with members of the opposite sex." He winked.

Becker groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"You had a row with a certain member of the opposite sex, didn't you? Miss Parker?"

Becker dropped his shoulders and laughed. "Now, see, you have respect. You never call her Jess."

"Oh, God! Who called her by her first name and how dead is he?"

"He's fine. I'm the one that's busted."

"I'm sure it's not a lethal wound, Cap."

"Not fatal. It just feels like it."

Royce punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You lost the battle, Sir. Of course, now comes the best part. Making up." He winked at him.

Becker laughed. "Yeah. I need to grovel and crawl."

"Yep. I'll make sure no one in your command is present to see it."

"I'd appreciate that Royce."

"No problem," said the Lieutenant and left.

Becker sighed. Now came the hard part: apologizing and begging for forgiveness. Not his favorite things. "Just keep thinking of her legs," he said to himself.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

693 Words this chapter

Chapter Six, Fresh Meat

Jess was on her way back from the canteen when who should she bump into but Elm. She frowned a bit when she saw him.

"Hey," he said.

She grinned slightly but said nothing and kept walking.

"Ooh, that's a chilly greeting."

"Sorry. I'm having a bad day."

"Yeah. I heard."

Jess groaned. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Why? He's the one acting idiotic."

"Yes, that's true," she said with a smile.

"That's better, Jess. I love to see you smile."

She smiled again. "Thank you. I'll be alright. Becker will apologize and we'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't seem…what I mean is…you're way too sweet and wonderful for that man."

She giggled. "You've only seen his scary side."

Elm shook his head. "It's hard to believe he has a better one."

"He does."

"Are you sure? I've been around guys like him my whole life. They're bullies Jess."

"Trust me," she said. "Becker's a lot more than what he seems."

"I hope you're right," he said, frowning.

Jess felt a twinge of anger. She knew Becker than he did. "Well, if you'll excuse me," she said, trying to move away. "I have so much work to do."

"OK, but Jess, if you need me…"

"Thank you. That's sweet, but I am fine," she said, hurrying away. She felt uncomfortable with how persistent he was. After all, they'd only met this morning.

She settled in at the ADD and tried to keep her mind on her work. She hoped Becker would show up soon.

Right on cue, here he came.

"Hey," he said.

She looked up but didn't smile. "Hey."

He sighed. "Look, uh, we should talk."

She frowned, and narrowed her eyes. "Should we?"

He chuckled. "You are one difficult woman when you try to be, Miss Parker."

She didn't smile. It took an effort not to.

"Yes, Jess, we need to get some things…sorted."

"The only thing we need to get sorted is that earlier you acted like an overly jealous Neanderthal."

Becker smiled. "Yes, I did."

She raised her eyebrow. "And?"

He laughed. "And I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"And?"

"And I treated you unfairly."

"So I'm not a tease?"

"Of course not. I never meant you were."

She frowned. "Well, I guess that's an apology."

Becker laughed. "I let my misgivings about Elm affect my actions. I'm sorry. I know you'd never act inappropriately."

Now she smiled. "No, I would not."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Maybe….it depends on the quality of the chocolate and the color of the shoes." She smiled.

He chuckled. "The chocolate and shoes that I'm going to be buying for you?"

"Oh, Becker that's so sweet!" she cried, acting like it was his idea. She ran up and threw her arms around his neck. "You're almost forgiven."

He chuckled as he held her. Then they kissed. "Thank you."

She smiled brilliantly. "You're welcome. You talked me into it."

He laughed as he looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too, even when you digress into a Neanderthal."

He laughed. She scooted out of his arms and went back to the ADD. "Maybe now I can actually get some work done. I hate being angry, at you especially."

He smiled. "Well, I want you to know that I have kept from harming anyone during our spat."

"Oh. I'm so proud of you!" She laughed.

"Jess, not to get you mad again, but…there's something about Elm that makes me uneasy. It's not about you, honestly."

Jess sighed. "To tell you the truth, Becker, his recent behavior has rubbed me the wrong way as well."

He raised his eyebrow. "Do I need to get…territorial?"

She laughed. "No, he hasn't done anything wrong, really. It's just that he's a bit…pushy. I think I may keep my distance."

He kissed her head. "That's a relief."

She looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm sorry, Becker. It may be that you saw something in him that I didn't at first. I'll be on my toes from now on, promise."

Becker smiled. Just as the ADD blared.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1231 Words this chapter

Chapter Seven, Fresh Meat

"Perfect timing," muttered Becker.

Jess giggled. "At least we got to kiss and make up."

Becker smirked, just as the others appeared.

"What have you got Jess?"

"Bad news, Matt, several creatures have come through and I can see more exiting the anomaly as we speak."

"I have not seen creatures like these," said Emily.

Connor shrugged. "Giant moths. They don't look too bad," he said, just as a moth spit toward the camera. The monitor went dead. "Okay. Forget what I said."

"Where are they?" asked Becker, leaning over her shoulder. He cursed.

"Close?" asked Abby.

"Yeah," said Becker.

Jess nodded. "Three sections away, that's close."

"What, they're in the ARC?" asked Connor.

Jess nodded. "I've initiated partial lockdown but the creatures are already spreading. I've deployed security to the anomaly."

"Deploy them also to the sections nearby, including Ops," said Becker.

Jess looked up and their eyes met. She nodded. "They're on their way."

"Let's move!" cried Matt, and the others ran to the lift.

Becker hung back. "The men better hurry."

Jess touched his hand. "I'll be fine." She smiled.

He grinned slightly but the worry didn't leave his eyes.

"You better be," he said softly, giving her a quick kiss.

"You better be too," she replied.

"Yo, Action Man!" yelled Connor.

Jess laughed as Becker rolled his eyes, then moved quickly to the lift.

A few moments later, the lift re-opened. Jess heard several sets of feet running inside.

"You alright, Jess?"

Elm. She sighed. "I'm fine, thank you," she said, keeping focused on the monitors.

"I've got your back," he said, standing very close.

Jess stayed emotionless and focused away from him. "I know. You all do," she said, gesturing to the other soldiers.

Elm didn't seem to get the message. He hovered over her shoulder. He whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Jess blushed. Her personal space was invaded. She was about to ask him to move off, when one of the ARC soldiers bellowed.

"Recruit!" cried Lt. Keyo. "Station yourself at the exit!"

Elm frowned, glanced one last time toward Jess, and obeyed.

Jess let out an uneasy breath. Keyo and the others took positions around Ops. Jess kept working: guiding the team and monitoring lockdown.

"Attention: Incursion within the ARC," Jess said clearly over the intercoms. "We have giant moth-like creatures flying inside several sections to the East of Ops."

Matt and the team ran toward the moths. "We need to get past them!" cried Matt, firing.

The team fired and ran, fired and ran, trying to get closer to the anomaly section.

"Any idea how they disabled the camera, Jess?" asked Matt.

"Yes," she said, as she watched a moth spit on a wall. Acid chewed through, showing the wires and things inside. "Their saliva is corrosive."

"Corrosive?" asked Abby, firing at a moth.

"Yes. It's eating through the walls and corridors," said Jess. Then, on screen, she saw one of the moths hit a soldier with its spit. The man screamed and withered in pain. She winced at the burns on his skin. "Ugh. They do severe damage to the human body as well. Gross."

"How close to Ops are they?" asked Becker.

"Still several halls away," said Jess. Then she added softly, "I'm OK."

"We're here, Sir," said Lt. Keyo.

"Acknowledged," said Becker.

Becker and the team were handling their own swarm of acid moths. There were so many that visibility was dim.

"Where's the anomaly?" asked Matt, swatting at the giant pests. "Does anyone see it?"

"I can't see…uh…or hear…a thing!" cried Becker. He still managed to fire continuously. He didn't hit any of his team though.

"I cannot see…" cried Emily. Then she screamed.

"Em!"

"I am…unharmed. The blasted thing was uncomfortably close to my person however."

"Try to keep moving straight," said Jess. "The anomaly is ahead of you. That's why the moths are so thick; they're coming through the anomaly at a dizzying speed."

"We have to close it!" cried Connor, blasting moths.

"No joking, Connor!" cried Becker. He took the lead, charging through wings, bodies, and occasional acid missile. "I…hate…bugs!"

Jess chewed her nails as she watched the black, foggy figure move through the swarm. She saw the blasts of EMD fire and soon the winged mass grew smaller. "You're doing it! I can actually see you guys now!"

Becker chuckled. "We need to close this damn thing," he said, seeing the yellow flash now. "Connor…"

"Right here with you," he said beside Becker. "I've got the closing device."

"What's going on?" asked Abby.

"What is it, Abby?"

"Jess, the moths are…well…I think they're moving."

"Hold on," said Jess. "I need to access other views."

"Anomaly closed," said Connor. He turned. "Wow. Where'd they all go? I know we didn't shoot that many."

Becker began to move back down the hallway. "Jess?"

"I see them," she said. She cursed. "These are not dumb moths. They're using their acid to move through the walls."

"What?" asked Becker.

"She is correct," said Emily, standing beside a large, crudely burned hole in a wall.

"They're swarming toward Ops," said Jess softly.

Becker began running.

"Jess, get out!" cried Elm.

"I can't," she said calmly. As she spoke the others began to hear buzzing through their comms.

"Oh God," muttered Abby, running with the others toward Ops. There were a few straggling moths along the way. Becker shot them easily but didn't stop.

"Keyo, report!"

"We hear them, Captain," said his lieutenant. "We can't see…hold on. I have visual confirmation. We have a major swarm."

Jess looked toward Keyo. She couldn't see the moths yet, but they were very loud.

"Jess, you need to leave."

"Elm! Mind on your job!" cried the Lieutenant.

As Becker ran, the buzzing grew louder through the comms.

"Fire!" cried Keyo.

"There are dozens of them!" cried Elm.

"Hang on," said Matt. "We're on our way."

"We should close down Ops," said Jess. "We can contain…" ah!" she screamed as she dodged acid.

"Jess!" cried Becker.

Elm began to run to her, but a moth got in his way. He blasted it. More moths swarmed around him, Keyo, and the others.

"Jess!"

"I…I'm still here, Becker," she said. "We need to stop them."

"We do," said Matt solemnly.

Jess continued ducking, trying to avoid acid burns. "I can close them in here."

"With us?" asked Elm as he fired.

"Do it," said Keyo.

"We need to get her out of here!" cried Elm, gesturing to Jess.

"Man your post!" cried Keyo.

"He's right. Keep the creatures from the rest of the ARC," said Matt.

"Locking down Ops," said Jess. She trembled as she pressed the keys that would seal her and the small security force inside with a swarm of killer moths.

"Captain, do something! She'll be killed!" cried Elm.

There was a pause on the comms.

"You heard the order," said a steady but grim voice. It was Becker.

Elm looked dumbstruck. "You're sentencing her to death."

Jess kept working. She managed to dodge more acid. "Ops is sealing up," she said, as the doors to Ops closed.

"Jess," whispered Becker.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to keep from crying. "I love you…" Then she screamed.

Becker rammed into the closed Ops doors just as Elm screamed over comms, "Jess! She's been hit! Becker you're a bastard!"

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

873 Words

Chapter Eight

Becker slammed into the Ops doors. "Jess!" he screamed. He knew it was pointless to try to get through, the blast-proof titanium doors that now covered all the outside walls to Ops were designed to survive anything imaginable. Still, he tried. He was so desperate.

"Jess!" he screamed again.

Inside Ops, Jess lay on the floor. Her head was swimming. She heard a buzzing sound, EMD fire, the security officers yelling, and finally, Becker's screams. Even muffled, she knew his voice.

She was dazed. It was like the world was spinning around her.

She was vaguely aware of a burning sensation along her shoulder. The pain was there but it was foggy. She realized she was falling unconscious. The last thing she saw was a large gossamer wing as it flew above her face.

Then it was black.

Becker kept slamming into Ops.

"It's no use, Becker," said Connor. "It's sealed." Becker ignored him.

"Leave him," said Matt. "I'd be butting my head against the doors too," he said with a glance at Emily. "We need to see inside."

Connor nodded and ran to his lab.

"Abby, find out if the bugs are really all contained." She nodded and ran off also.

"I'll help Connor. Stay with him," said Matt to Emily, looking at Becker. Emily nodded.

Matt ran to Connor's lab.

"I have backup monitors running," said Connor. "Jeez, there are a lot of moths inside."

Matt nodded. He looked at the monitors and cursed. He saw Jess lying on the floor by the ADD. Elm had come to her rescue, shooting several moths that now lay around them.

Keyo and a third man were shooting and dodging acid. Another security officer lay as still as Jess.

"We need to help them," said Matt. "Tear gas?"

Connor shook his head. "We'd have to get some or make some, plus go past a whole slew of safety protocols to deploy it through the air system…"

"OK, Connor. Think of something else then."

Connor nodded. "What we need is a bug zapper," he mused through his brain storming. Then he smiled. "Yeah! That's exactly what we need!" He jumped up and began to punch his computer's keys. "We'll fry the suckers."

"And Jess and the others."

"Nah, I'll use a small charge. They might be giant by moth standards but they're still only half our size. I can trigger an electric charge that won't harm humans but will send the moths twitching into the afterlife."

Matt looked dubious. "Are you sure?"

Connor nodded, but then his confidence faltered. "There's always a risk, but we have to do something."

Matt nodded. He looked at the monitor. Keyo and the others had formed a sort of fort with office furniture. They were crouched halfway under it, firing at the moths. On the other side, Elm crouched by a pair of lime green heels, the only thing of Jess Parker visible under the fort.

As Matt watched, Keyo and the other officer were hit by acid.

"Well?" asked Connor. "They're running out of time."

"Do it." Connor looked up at the sound of a new voice. "Do it," said Becker, standing in the doorway, Emily behind him. "They're all dead if you don't try."

Connor nodded solemnly. "I have to patch into the electric wiring."

Matt and Emily looked uneasily at Becker. He stared at the monitor, watching another man defend the woman he loved. He looked shattered.

"Elm, do you copy?" asked Matt.

Elm didn't say anything at first. "I'm here."

"We're going to send an electric charge through Ops," said Matt.

Elm fired as a moth closed in on the green heels. He laughed bitterly. "Putting us out of our misery?"

"Focus Elm," said Becker. "We have a plan, so listen."

Elm scoffed. "Yeah, the last plan worked so well. By the way, in case you're interested, Jess isn't dead yet."

Becker's hands balled up. Matt gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "She isn't going to die," Matt said calmly. "Elm, make sure nothing around you touches the walls."

"I don't suppose you have anything rubber or plastic around you?" asked Connor. Becker stared at him. "You know….just in case." He smiled weakly. "It will be OK, Becker. I promise."

Elm sneered. "Yeah? You guys don't inspire a lot of confidence," he said.

"Just stay away from the walls," said Matt, "and make sure nothing near you touches them."

"Fine."

"OK, almost ready," said Connor.

Abby ran in. "The rest of the ARC is secure. There were a few moths but they've been handled." She saw everyone but Connor staring at the monitor. "Oh God," she said. "Where's Jess?"

"She is inside the crude structure," said Emily.

"Next to Elm," said Becker quietly. "We have to get to her."

"We will," said Matt.

"Ready," said Connor.

"With what?"

"Your boyfriend is about to electrocute the bugs and save the day," said Matt.

Abby's eyes grew wide. "Electrocute?"

"It will be fine, Abs," said Connor. He crossed his fingers. "Ready?"

"Just do it, Temple," said Becker, running out of the room to enter Ops as soon as Connor got the doors open.

"Ok, here we go," said Connor sending a charge through Ops.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

1325 Words

Chapter Nine

Becker stood as near the Ops doors as he dared. There was no point getting himself electrocuted, after all. It wouldn't help Jess. "Come on," he muttered. "Connor, come on."

Matt, Emily and Abby, plus medical and security officers arrived. Finally, Becker heard Connor over comms saying, "Sending charge now."

There was a mild flash along the walls.

"Connor, did it work?" asked Matt.

"Yeah! It's like a balloon drop in there…only with moths."

"Connor open the door," said Becker firmly.

"Hang on; there are still a few falling. Just a few more seconds, Becker."

Becker shook his foot nervously. "Now! Connor, now!"

Matt laughed slightly. "We'll take care of the rest Connor. Open it."

"Opening the door to Ops," said Connor.

It opened a few centimeters and Becker squeezed through, running to the makeshift fort and those lime green heels. "Jess!"

Matt and the others EMD'd the moths still falling, but there was no resistance. They and the other ARC members pushed through the collection of bugs on the floor.

Becker knelt by Jess, pushing the furniture away so he could see her.

"Nice of you to show up," said Elm, resting his hand protectively on Jess' head.

Becker didn't seem to hear him. He winced at the sight of Jess' shoulder: charred flesh peeking out from the burned remains of a sleeve. Gently he squeezed her hand.

"I'm here," he whispered.

"She can't hear you," said Elm, "And _I've_ been here. Where were you again? Oh, right, you were hiding in safety while the creatures finished us off."

"Elm, shut up!" snapped Matt. "Move. Let the medics through."

"Make _him_ move," Elm said, glaring at Becker. "He okayed the order that sentenced the both of us to death." He glared at Matt, "Your order."

Matt glared back.

Becker moved slightly to let the medics through, but kept hold of Jess' hand.

"I don't like the look of that wound," said a medic. "What the hell did that?"

"Acid," said Elm. "It eats through anything. It was awful. They kept spitting. Everyone in here got hit."

"Except you," said Matt.

Elm stared him down. "I guess I was lucky."

"Will she be OK?" asked Becker.

The medic shook his head, saying, "I don't know. We don't know anything about this stuff."

Abby spoke up. "I'll get a sample of the creature's saliva and send it to medical right away."

The medic nodded. He and his fellow medics stabilized Jess and the others and put them all on stretchers. One of them tried to get Elm on a stretcher.

"I'm fine. I wasn't hit. I was the only one," he snarled, glaring at Becker. "I want to go with Jess."

"You need to get checked out," said Matt.

"I said I was fine."

"Get checked out Recruit," said Becker. Then, for the first time, he took his eyes off Jess. "That's an order," he said, staring at Elm.

"Seriously?" asked Elm. He laughed derisively. "You've got to be kidding! Now you try to protect me? You're putting on your hero get-up kind of late, Captain."

Becker said nothing, moving with the group carrying Jess out.

Elm stood still, staring with disbelief. "You're not fooling me. You're a cold-blooded killer!"

"Desist that talk at once!" bellowed James Lester, walking into Ops and over to Elm. "You've been ordered to medical soldier. I suggest that you comply. Now."

Elm glared at the ARC director. "Yes, sir."

Lester stared at Elm, whose face was red with anger. "What the hell is going on?" Lester asked Matt.

Matt sighed. "Incursion of acid spewing moths."

Lester looked at the piled mass of Ops furniture. "And they redecorated?"

"How can you joke?" cried Elm. "Your staff has been attacked and an innocent girl may die!"

"Thank you for the update," said Lester. He turned back to Matt. "Are we secure?"

Matt nodded. "Royce is doing a final sweep, checking for other injured in the sections involved. They're still locked down and will be until we get confirmation that everything's secure."

"Good," said Lester. "I'm going to medical. Take care of….things," he said, looking at Elm.

Matt chuckled and nodded. "I will and then I'll meet you in medical."

"Good," said Lester, then seeing the tear-stained faces of Abby and Connor, he added, "I'm sure she'll be fine." They nodded and he left.

Elm sighed. He looked around at the carnage in Ops. "Some great security you all have here."

Matt looked at him, then shook his head. At that moment, Royce walked up to him. "Are you going to go to medical under your own power or should I drag you?"

"I'll go. I want to see Jess and nobody better try to stop me."

Matt's eyebrow went up a bit. "That shouldn't be a problem," he said, "unless you try to start something with Becker. I wouldn't."

Elm scoffed. "You all think you're so macho, don't you?" he sneered and walked out, toward medical.

"He's the last thing Becker needs," said Connor.

Matt nodded. "I'll assign him an…escort to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

Connor nodded. "Good idea. Abby, let's go see how Becker's holding up." She took his hand and they left, following after Elm.

Royce shook his head. "Keep talking Elm. You may end up in intensive care, though."

Meanwhile, Becker paced outside the Emergency section of medical. Lester gave up trying to offer support. He understood how miserable the Captain was. As Becker paced, Elm walked in. He eyed the Captain.

Becker was too caught up in worry to even see the recruit.

Elm tried to find a medic to speak to them, but they were all occupied with acid victims. Finally Abby and Connor walked in.

"Any news?" asked Abby.

Lester shook his head.

Abby sighed. She coaxed Becker to a chair and sat beside him. Connor took the seat on the other side of Becker. They sat in silence.

Then Corporal Bern walked in. Lester acknowledged him. "Are you hurt, Corporal?"

"No, sir," he said, looking at Becker. Becker didn't move or look up. "I was sent to…make sure everyone was checked out…Sir." He glanced at Elm.

Elm snickered. "I'm being babysat. You people sure know how to keep your…organization…tight, don't you? I won't make waves. I just want to see Jess. I want her to know someone here cares about her."

Connor stood up.

"It's alright, Connor," said Lester. "I'm sure this…soldier…is simply over stressed. He doesn't know what he's saying."

Elm chuckled. "I don't?"

"No. You don't," said Abby.

Becker, meanwhile, kept staring at the door that Jess was behind. He didn't care about whatever the others were saying. He didn't even know.

Bern walked calmly up to Elm, putting a firm grip on his arm. "Let's go see a medic." Then he whispered. "Don't make a scene," and as Elm stared defiantly at him, he said, "Miss Parker would not want that."

Elm sighed. He nodded and went obediently with Bern.

"What is wrong with that man? "

Connor scoffed. "Who knows?"

"He seems to have…latched on to Miss Parker," whispered Lester.

Abby nodded. "He has."

"I'm not a hostile man," said Lester, "but it did cross my mind to deck the idiot."

"Me too," said Abby. "We both showed a great deal of restraint."

"Indeed," said Lester.

"He was right," said Becker softly. "I sentenced them to death."

"I gave the order, Mate," said Matt, walking in with Emily.

"I agreed with you," said Becker.

"Of course you did," said Lester. "It was the right decision, difficult and horrible, but correct."

Becker sighed. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted. "If she…"

"She will not," said Emily.

"No, she won't," said Abby.

Becker put his head in his hands and leaned down over his knees. Abby bent down to him. "She's strong and stubborn," she said softly. "She won't leave you."

"She better not," he whispered.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

1319 Words

Chapter Ten

A few minutes later the head doctor appeared. "Well, she's not as bad as we feared. The acid was limited to her shoulder and does not seem to be as corrosive to living tissue. Skin cells were burned and some ligaments were strained and a few torn, but it is all repairable. Most of the damage will heal by itself. Thankfully, the muscles were completely spared

"So she'll be alright?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes, Captain. She will be. The acid caused her body to temporarily go into shock. We're giving her fluids and pain medicine now. Her vitals are stabilizing and she should regain consciousness soon."

Becker sighed with relief. "I'm going in."

"Oh, are you?" asked the doctor, smiling. "Mr. Lester, it appears the Captain is in charge of medical."

Lester laughed. "Give the lad a break."

The doctor nodded. Becker jumped up and ran through the doors.

"Would you like the room number?" called the doctor after him.

The team laughed. Connor and Abby hugged and Emily kissed Matt.

"Well, if no one wants to celebrate with me, I'll just go get a scotch," said Lester, leaving medical, whistling happily.

"That is a relief," said Matt. Emily nodded.

"I knew she'd be OK," said Connor. Then he smirked. "Becker on the other hand…"

The team laughed.

Becker sat beside Jess, holding her limp but warm hand.

"You're going to be fine," he whispered. He wiped his eyes. "I'm relieved and happy, so why the hell won't the tears stop?" he asked with a chuckle. "You've done this to me. You've tamed and domesticated me. I hope you're happy."

Jess didn't move, just lay there limply. He really wished she would squeeze his hand or giggle, anything to prove to him that she was going to be OK. "I don't do patience very well," he whispered, rubbing her hand. "I need you to wake up, Jess. I need to hear that soft voice and endless gabbing." He laughed. "Come back to me."

He sighed as she remained still. At least she was warm to the touch. He wouldn't let that warm hand go, not for anything or anyone.

That's when Elm walked in. He stood by the door, staring first at Jess and then Becker.

"I'm sorry, Sir," said Corporal Bern. "He insisted and I didn't want a scene."

Becker just nodded.

Elm moved over to her other side. He held her other hand and glared at Becker. Becker didn't look at him. He didn't need to.

"Hey, Jess," whispered Elm. "I'm here. Even if they won't let me be inside with you, I'm not far away. I promise, Jess. I won't leave."

"Come on, Elm. Let's go," said Bern.

Elm sighed, glaring at Becker. "I don't want to."

Bern pulled him out, and Elm went reluctantly but without a fuss.

Becker sighed when he was alone with her. "He saved your life," Becker said, "And he stayed with you while the moths tried to finish you off." He wiped tears away. "I'm sorry, Jess. I'm sorry I left you with those things."

Inside his hand, Jess' fingers moved.

"Jess?" He looked into her face, but she was still out. "You're in there," he said. He squeezed her fingers. "I love you Jess, and I won't leave you now."

Again her fingers moved. He whispered her name. Then, Jess gave a little sigh.

"I'm here, Jess."

She moved her head slightly. "Becker…" she whispered.

Becker laughed. "Jess! Yeah, I'm here."

"I know."

He watched, smiling and crying, as she turned to him and briefly opened her eyes. "Becker."

"Jess." He wiped the tears as he said, "I love you."

She smiled. "Love you…too," she said just before she fell asleep, still clutching his hand.

For the next few hours, the others only dared to peak in at them. Finally, late in the evening, Abby and Connor came inside. They found Becker leaning onto her bed, his hand tightly locked in hers.

Connor smiled. "I guess her hand functions well."

Becker smiled and looked up. "Hey."

"Hey," whispered Abby.

"She woke up."

Abby's mouth dropped open with joy. "Did she?"

Becker nodded. "And she said my name."

"Your first name or last?" asked Connor with a smirk.

"Does it matter?" asked Becker.

Abby laughed. Connor said, "Not to you, but we still don't know what your first name is."

Becker laughed but was interrupted.

"It's Hil…" began Jess softly.

"Sh…" said Becker.

"Hill?" asked Connor. "Hill what? Hilary? Hildebrandt? Hildegard?"

"Hush," said Abby, going over to her friend and former roommate. "Hi."

Jess smiled. "HI." She yawned. "I'm so sleepy."

"It's the medicine," said Becker.

She yawned again. "Is everyone…OK?" she asked with another yawn.

Becker smiled. "Everyone is fine." Abby and Connor nodded.

She smiled. "Good." After another yawn she asked, "Am I fine?"

Becker laughed and stroked her hair gently. "You're brilliant."

She smiled. "You always say that."

"It's true."

She closed her eyes, still smiling at him. "I'm…sleepy."

"It's OK. Go to sleep," Becker said gently.

"Don't…leave."

"I won't, Jess. Promise."

Connor made a soft scoff. "Like you would."

Jess smiled again and fell back to sleep.

Becker smiled and leaned back in the chair. He relaxed into a long sigh. "She's going to be fine."

Abby nodded. "Yep. You on the other hand…"

"Yeah. You look horrible."

Becker laughed. "I don't care."

Abby giggled. "Well we care. I'm going to bring you something to eat, and you will eat it. Understand?"

Connor laughed.

Becker gave a little salute. "Yes, Sir."

Abby laughed. "OK. We'll be back in a while."

Becker nodded as they left. He sat back watching Jess, sighing more deeply. He had dodged a very big bullet. Losing Jess was the worst thing he could think of.

The others came in eventually but Becker would not move from her side.

"I suppose you both need the next few days off," said Lester.

"At least," said Becker.

Lester sighed. "You do realize that it's a terrible inconvenience when you lot get hurt."

Becker chuckled. "Yeah, that's the worst part of near-death, causing our boss more headaches."

"Well, at least you are aware."

Becker shook his head and laughed. "What about the new training?"

Lester shrugged. "I suppose Lt. Royce will have to fill in. The training must continue. We cannot report to our associate military branches that we were disabled by a couple of moths."

"A couple?" asked Becker. "You do realize they were the size of Great Danes?"

Lester scoffed. "We are the experts in such instances. We must not appear weak."

"Fine. Royce is more than capable of training. And if our 'associate branches' insist that the security chief take over I'll be happy to do so once Jess is awake and talking up a storm."

"That is acceptable."

"Good," said Becker.

"Very well, carry on," said Lester. He stiffly fixed his tie and looked uncomfortably around the room. Then he took something from his coat pocket. "For when she's better," he said, laying a chocolate bar on the table beside her. He then briskly walked from the room.

Becker chuckled.

A while later, Abby returned with a meal for him. She actually sat in the room until he ate it all. She kissed Jess on the head and left.

Matt and Emily visited. Emily chatted softly as Matt stood behind her chair. Jess slept. Becker and Matt exchanged silent nods. They left too.

Becker had no intention of leaving. The nurses anticipated this and brought him a pillow and blankets. He smiled.

"We remember how Miss Parker stuck to your bedside," said Nurse Edie. "We figured you'd be just as impossible to chase out."

Becker chuckled. "Good call. Thank you."

Edie nodded. "Let me know if I can get you anything else."

He nodded. Edie smiled and left. It was a quiet night, Jess sleeping straight through.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

1425 Words

Chapter Eleven

Eventually it was morning. Becker woke up to see several nurses around Jess.

"What's wrong?"

A nurse giggled. "Nothing, Captain. We're just checking her vitals and giving her medication. She's fine."

"Oh," said Becker.

The other nurse was very young and her eyes sparkled as she laughed. "I told you, Jenny," she said. "The Captain's very sensitive about Jess Parker."

"I am," said Becker. "How are you Marie?"

"Ooh, you remember me."

"Well, I am in here a lot," he said.

"Too much," said Marie. She smiled at him. "We'll be a while, if you want to go get some coffee or something."

Becker looked at Jess, still asleep. He sighed. "I guess I will, but…"

"Don't worry, she won't know you're gone," said Marie, "but if she does, we'll assure her that you'll be right back."

Becker nodded. "Make sure you stress that it was your fault I stepped out."

The nurses giggled and Marie nodded. "I will."

Becker went to the restroom, splashed cold water in his face and then headed down to the canteen to get some coffee.

When he came back he saw Marie standing outside Jess' room. She looked troubled.

"Marie? "

She looked up and quickly put on an awkward smile.

"Sorry, Marie. I'm security, remember? You can't hide from me. What's wrong?"

She gave a nervous laugh. "Probably nothing. I…uh." She sighed. "Miss Parker had a visitor. He didn't do anything wrong, it's just…well, what he was saying to her was…odd."

Becker looked immediately into Jess' room. Jess was alone and still asleep.

"He left. While he was here he kept looking out the door nervously. I think he was trying to avoid you. He slipped in her room as soon as you left. Like I said, he did nothing. But what he said…"

"What, Marie?"

She sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't repeat it," she said.

"Marie, if it bothered you…"

"Yes, you're right. OK, he said he was sorry that she got hurt and that he'd look after her from now on. Then he said…that he loved her."

Becker's eyebrow shot up. "Really?"

Marie nodded. "It's none of my business and I probably shouldn't get involved, but I know you and Miss Parker. I know there isn't anyone…between you."

Becker laughed. "No there isn't. Thank you, Marie. Would you keep a special eye on Jess while I check the security monitor?"

"Of course. Do I need to call security?"

"No. I think I know who it is and Jess is in no danger. Neither are you," he said with a smile.

Marie chuckled. "Good, I'm glad to hear that."

Becker went to see the footage and sure enough, it was Elm who had visited. Becker sighed. Troubling thoughts were swirling in his head.

What was his deal? He'd known Jess for less than a day and now he was professing his love. Was he just over-reacting to the unusual dangers here at the ARC or was it something more alarming? Did he want some sort of twisted revenge on Becker for bruising his ego? Or was he obsessed with Jess?

Becker sighed, trying to keep focused and calm. He was worried but knew that he had to keep himself together for Jess. The last thing she needed now was to worry about some nutty soldier.

It was early but Matt would be awake, getting ready to come in. Becker phoned him and told him about Elm.

"Maybe I'm overreacting," said Becker.

"No. You're right to be concerned. I'll talk to Royce about keeping an eye on Elm," said Matt, "I agree that we should be discreet. We don't want Jess getting upset."

"No, and honestly, that's the thing I'm most worried about at this point."

"Right," said Matt. He chuckled. "You'll have Jess under constant watch, won't ya?"

Becker chuckled too. "Every possible second."

Matt laughed. "We can help, Emily, Abby and Connor and I. We'll make sure Elm stays at a distance."

"Thanks, Matt," said Becker with a sigh of relief. "I appreciate it."

"That's what we're for," said Matt. "We'll see you soon."

Becker headed back to Jess. He walked into her room and saw someone sitting in 'his' chair. Marie was standing beside Jess, checking vitals and things he knew that she had just checked. He smiled. Marie was making sure Jess was not alone with her visitor.

It was clear to Becker that Marie was agitated. She sighed and smiled when she saw him. She nodded toward the man in the chair. Becker nodded back, and Marie quickly left the room.

"Hello, Elm," he said.

"Go ahead, arrest me. I'm not leaving."

"Why should I arrest you? You aren't bothering anyone, are you?"

Elm scoffed. "No, I'm not bothering anyone," he said, staring Becker in the face.

Becker nodded. "Listen, uh, I…." he sighed. "I…appreciate what you did. You saved her life, and the lives of the others. Thank you."

"I don't need your false appreciation."

"False?"

"Yeah. You try so hard to be the big man," sneered Elm. "You just charge on, knocking innocents to the side."

Becker was still for a minute. He moved to the chair on Jess' other side. He took her hand. "You aren't entirely wrong," he said softly. "People get hurt. I can't always help that."

"So you say," said Elm. "Jess is just collateral damage, huh?"

Becker looked at Elm. His features were tense and angry. "You seem to be trying to provoke me."

"Do I?" asked Elm, hate in his eyes.

"I'm too tired, Elm, and too relieved to care about what you think of me."

"Relieved. Are you really?" asked Elm. "You really want me to believe that you actually care about her?"

"He does," said a soft whisper. "He loves me."

Becker smiled as brightly as a star. "Jess. Hi, baby."

She smiled. "Hi, yourself."

"Jess! Jess, it's me, Bobby."

"Yes, I remember you," she said. "It's nice of you to be here."

"Of course," said Elm. "I'll always be here."

Jess smiled, but then turned to Becker. "Of course you're here, my Captain."

"Always," he said, kissing her hand.

Elm drew back like he'd just been spit by fire.

"I'm so sorry, Jess," whispered Becker.

"Sh, don't. It wasn't your fault," she said. "You tried."

"He did n…" Elm stopped as Jess looked at him.

He wanted to call Becker every dirty word he could think of. He wanted to tell Jess that her beloved Captain did nothing. That it was he, Sergeant Elm, who saved her. But when he looked into that sweet, innocent face, he just couldn't hurt her like that.

"You're fine," said Elm, making himself stay calm. "I'm very glad."

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you. You're very sweet. I so appreciate your concern."

Elm smiled the best he could.

"You should get some rest. Go on home. I'm in good hands," she said, smiling at Becker.

Elm tried not to react like she had slapped him in the face. He simply nodded and grudgingly moved out of the room.

Becker sighed as he left. "He was very worried. We all were."

Jess smiled. "I'm sorry."

Becker chuckled. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He leaned in and gently kissed her. He then stared into her eyes. "I'm so glad you're back."

She smiled. "Me too."

"Jess, I…I tried to get to you."

"I know."

"I hated telling you to seal off Ops. I'd never…"

She stopped him by kissing him. "I know. You had to protect everyone, not just me. You don't have to apologize."

"Elm thinks I do."

Jess frowned. "He doesn't know you. He doesn't know me either, for that matter."

Becker sighed. "He does seem to like you, maybe a bit too much."

"Too much?"'

"For someone who just met you," he said.

She smiled. "I didn't charm you the first moment we met?"

He laughed. "I was too mesmerized by your shoes."

Jess giggled that bright, happy giggle that warmed every inch of Becker's insides.

"I missed that," he said. She smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder. She sighed contentedly as he held her.

"I hope you aren't planning anything this evening," she said. "I'm going to need these arms of yours."

"You are?" he asked with an amused chuckle.

"Yes. I plan to have you hold me all night."

"Fine with me, but it's not night. It's morning."

"Oh. Whatever," she said, snuggling into his arms. "As long as I don't have to move."

He laughed. "Nope, no moving required."

"Good."

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

1161 Words

Chapter Twelve, Fresh Meat

Becker was chased out of Jess' room so the nurses could change her. They promised to keep a close eye on her until he returned. He walked into the corridor and noticed Sergeant Saunders sitting in a chair, reading a magazine.

"Good morning," said Becker.

Saunders smiled. "Morning, Cap. How are you?"

"Fine," said Becker. "She's awake and speaking normally."

Saunders beamed. "That's brilliant news."

Becker nodded. "So, Sergeant, what brings you here?" he asked with amusement.

"Oh…nothing. I was just passing time until my shift starts."

"In medical? And reading a ladies' magazine?"

Saunders chuckled. "I like to be informed on the female mind."

Becker laughed and shook his head. "You need to work on blending in, Sarge."

Saunders laughed. "Sorry. Mr. Anderson called Royce and Royce called me. We aren't letting that psycho Elm anywhere near our Miss Parker."

"Our?"

"Speaking in a figurative manner, Sir."

Becker laughed. "I appreciate it. Jess won't be up and walking around for a while, so as long as no one blabs to her, your secret is safe."

"No worries. I got the ladies all in on the plan," Saunders said, looking over at the nurses' station and winking at them. They giggled. "Medical is secure, Captain," he told Becker, flashing a bright grin.

Becker smiled. "Good. I'll send up a cup of coffee."

"Thanks, Sir. How about a Danish too?"

Becker laughed as he walked to the canteen. He met Connor and Matt on the way. "Sorry to get you in early."

"Don't be," said Matt.

Connor nodded. "If Jess is in any possible danger, I'm here."

"I don't know that she is," said Becker. "I just don't want to take chances."

"Agreed," said Matt. "We've got all the perimeter sentries on alert. Royce has a tail on Elm, discreetly of course."

"Good," said Becker. "That's very good."

"So just relax," said Connor. "We've got you and Jess covered."

Meanwhile, Nurse Jenny carried a large bouquet of red roses into Jess' room. "Someone likes you," she said with a smile. "Red roses…the flowers of love."

Jess giggled. "They're lovely. I wonder who sent them?"

Nurse Jenny looked surprised. "Your gorgeous Captain?"

Jess shook her head. "No. He knows me. If these were from him they'd be more…Jessified."

"Jessified?"

Jess laughed. "You've never heard that proper English word?" she asked. She moved forward to sniff the roses but winced as she felt a sharp pain.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Nurse Jenny, moving the table and roses directly over Jess' stomach. "You need to watch that shoulder."

Jess nodded. "I forgot." Carefully she moved close enough to sniff the roses and read the card. She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Jess smiled uncomfortably. "Nothing. They're lovely."

"But?"

"Well, I don't quite understand why the person sent me these. I barely know him." Jess handed Nurse Jenny the card that said, "Jess, I'm thinking of you. I'm never far away. Love, Bobby."

"Who is Bobby?" asked Nurse Jenny.

Jess frowned. "I'm…not sure, actually." Jess laid back against the bed. She felt very uneasy and confused. "Why would he be so…attached?"

Nurse Jenny tried to comfort her. "Maybe he didn't mean it that way."

Jess shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," said Nurse Jenny. "You just relax."

Jess nodded but looked at the roses with unease. Why would Elm be so concerned? 'Love, Bobby?' Jess was wondering if she had done anything unwittingly to lead him on. She sighed. What would Becker think? Would he be consumed with jealousy and anger?

Fortunately, these disturbing thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of another bouquet. It was so big that she could barely see Becker behind them. He smiled brilliantly as he walked closer to her.

She squealed. "Becker! They're lovely! They're so me!"

Becker smiled as he put the arrangement-made up of reds, pinks, yellows, oranges, and other bright colored flowers- on the table. "I thought they screamed 'Jess."

"They do!" she cried, beaming with delight at the flowers. "You've got lilies, daisies, carnations, roses, and some I don't know. Becker I love them!" She began to lean toward him but he stopped her.

"Uh…no. You stay still. I'll come to you," he said, sitting on the bed and leaning over her to kiss her tenderly. "I'm glad you like them, but now that I see them they aren't bright enough."

"You're crazy! They're like a rainbow!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, but they're dim compared to you."

"Aw. You flatterer."

He laughed and kissed her again. "I love you, Jess."

She beamed. "I love you, Becker."

They sat there, smiling at each other. Then Becker said, "I'm not even jealous over the red roses, aren't you proud of me?"

Jess giggled. "Yes. I am." Then, just for a second, her face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Becker sighed. "As I've reminded someone recently, I'm security. You can't hide your feelings from me, Jess."

Jess giggled. "It's nothing, honestly. I don't want you…upset."

Becker looked puzzled, but then he noticed how she looked uneasily at the roses. His eyebrow rose. "Jess, I'm sorry, but I have to interrogate these roses."

"Interrogate? Becker you're brilliant but not even you can get roses to speak."

He smiled. "Oh, I'll get an answer from them even if I have to leave a trail of rose petals."

She giggled. Becker took the card from the roses and read it. "Damn it. I forgot to watch out for deliveries."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. So…one of my command seems to have fallen for you. I guess I'm not intimidating enough," he said with a slight smile.

"I swear I did nothing to encourage him…Besides, I was unconscious during most of our time together…"

"Jess, easy," he said, stopping her ramble. "I'm not mad at you."

She teared up a bit. "You aren't?"

"Of course not. You've done nothing wrong."

She sighed with relief and leaned into his chest, causing some pain. She didn't care. She needed him to hold her.

"Everything's OK, Jess."

"Why did he do it? Why does he think he loves me?"

Becker shook his head. "I don't know, but don't worry."

"I can't help it. It's weird. What if…I mean…is he dangerous?"

Becker paused a second. "I don't honestly know, but I do know that you are safe. I'm not leaving you alone again."

Jess sighed. "Good. I'm not really scared, I'm just…bothered."

Becker smiled. "Good. It bothers me too. I don't like that some cheeky bloke is sending my girl flowers."

Jess giggled.

"In fact, maybe I should throw these things away."

"What? No! Don't take it out on the poor roses. They aren't to blame," she said.

"I don't want some other guy's flowers in your room."

"Don't be silly."

"Silly? Jess, you are my girl, aren't you?'

"Don't be stupid. That's not the silly part."

He laughed as she giggled more.

"Fine. You can keep them," he said, "but…" He moved his larger, more colorful arrangement in front of them. "Mine are out front, grabbing your attention."

She giggled. "Obviously. You've always gotten my attention."

He smiled and kissed her. "That was a very good answer, Miss Parker."

She laughed. "I thought so, Captain."

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

1373 Words

Chapter Thirteen, Fresh Meat

"Two more days?" asked Jess. "How can I take two more days?"

The doctor laughed. "I thought we ran a fairly nice medical section."

Becker laughed. "You know how it is. Nothing is quite as nice as your own home."

The doctor nodded.

"I hate sleeping in this bed alone," said Jess.

The doctor looked over at her, then at Becker. "Somehow I doubt you've been totally alone, Miss Parker."

Jess blushed but Becker laughed. "We've been caught, Jess."

The doctor laughed. "Just take it easy, OK? She's still healing." He smiled at them and then left the room chuckling.

"That's embarrassing," said Jess.

Becker smirked. "Well, if you want me to go home tonight, just give the word."

"No. You aren't leaving," she said, pulling him one handed, avoiding her bad shoulder, onto the bed. She kissed him with some gusto. He gently pushed her lower onto the bed and they…made out.

They were getting pretty hot and heavy when Nurse Edie walked in. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she cried, turning away and backing up. She didn't leave the room though. "I…I need to take a few samples."

"That's fine," said Becker, chuckling as he rolled off Jess.

Jess was bright red. "I want to go home," she said. "I want to lie on my bed with my boyfriend with no one interrupting."

"Sorry," said Edie, smiling and chuckling. "Soon. You'll be out of here soon. Then you two can stay in bed as long as you want."

"Maybe I should go home and do some…preparing," Becker said with a smirk.

Jess turned even redder. "Now's not the time to mention it, honey," she said, eyeing the nurse.

"OK. I'll forget it, then."

"No! I mean, we'll discuss my homecoming later," Jess said, smiling.

Edie laughed loudly. "Just don't get too active. I don't want to see either of you back in here for at least a year."

"A whole year?" asked Jess. "Have you forgotten who he is and what he does for a living?"

Becker and Edie laughed. "Alright. Six months. Can you handle that Captain?"

"We'll see."

"A whole year with no injuries sounds nice," said Jess. "It's been nearly a year since Armageddon. I shudder to think what we've been through."

Becker nodded and squeezed her hand. "It's alright. We're both still here."

Jess nodded but tears were forming.

"Oh. I've depressed her," said Nurse Edie. "I'm so sorry. Captain, better get some chocolate, STAT."

Becker laughed and nodded. "You're right. Chocolate, coming up." He got out his cell.

"What are you doing? I want chocolate. I need chocolate. Now."

Becker laughed. "Don't turn into a cocoa monster, Jess; I'm getting the chocolate as we speak."

"You're phoning out for chocolate?"

Becker nodded, talked briefly into his cell and hung up. "It's on its way." He smirked at Jess. "I'm not leaving you."

Edie laughed. "Very smooth, Captain. Well, I'm nearly done and you can…resume what you were doing."

"Not until the chocolate gets here," said Jess.

Emily and Matt walked through Jess' door a few minutes later. Emily sat beside Jess and they went through a full shopping bag of chocolate.

"I purchased several brands, sizes, and strengths of chocolate," Emily said. "I hope some is to your liking."

Jess smiled. "Well, I'll just have to try it all."

Everyone laughed. Then Matt and Becker moved to the back of the room to talk about the Elm situation.

"He's been a model soldier," whispered Matt. "Royce reports that he's following orders and keeping quiet. I had him out in the field with me yesterday and he was mostly fine."

"Mostly?" asked Becker.

Matt nodded. "He did chase after a Terror Bird with a little too much adrenaline. I thought he was going to disobey my order but he didn't. He eventually stopped the chase and reported back to me. Good thing too. If he hadn't stopped he would have chased the thing into a crowded picnic spot that's kind of hidden. He had no idea it was there."

"But you knew." Becker sighed. "That seems to be his problem: he thinks he has all the answers and that he can handle incursions alone."

Matt smiled. "Connor's calling him Over Action Man."

"Maybe the teasing will jolt him to reality," said Becker hopefully. "I have a feeling though that only a creature will get through to him."

"And it will be too late for Recruit Elm," said Matt, nodding. "Some people just can't learn unless it's the hard way."

Becker nodded. "Stupid fool. We're trying to keep him alive and he doesn't even know it."

"Have you decided how you want to handle it once your back? We could assign him to Royce or Saunders. I'll even take him if necessary."

"No. I'm in charge and I won't pass him off to someone else. Plus I have Jess to think about. I need to face him head on and make it clear that his attentions to Jess are a bit extreme."

Matt nodded again. "OK. I wouldn't leave Jess alone though, not at home or when she returns to Ops."

"I've been thinking about that. Lester had an idea: post one of my soldiers in Ops as a sort of temporary guard."

"And what will Jess think?"

"Jess thinks it's a good idea," said Jess loudly. "She also thinks it's rude to discuss her like she isn't here."

"Sorry, we didn't want to interrupt your chocolate consumption," said Matt, smiling.

"Very kind of you," said Jess, "but I can eat chocolate and talk at the same time."

Emily laughed. "She can, in fact, eat a great amount of chocolate as she speaks."

Jess nodded, her cheeks puffed out, filled with chocolate. The men laughed. Becker sat next to Jess on the bed, putting his arm around her. Finally, Jess swallowed the wad of chocolate and leaned backwards into his arms. "I feel better," she said.

"Really?" asked Matt. "I can't believe you aren't sick."

"She's a chocolate machine so she needs re-loading," said her boyfriend.

Jess smiled and nodded. "Were you talking about going back to work?"

Becker nodded.

"Good. I want to get back to a normal life," she said, "or as normal as it can be with people watching me constantly."

Becker sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, but unless you want to be locked up in a room with me, we're taking some precautions."

Jess looked up into his eyes. "Run that by me again. There's an option where I'm locked up with you? Sounds good," she said with a wink.

Matt and Emily laughed.

Becker chuckled. "Yeah, but that comes with us both being fired," he said, "and we need the money to keep you in chocolate."

"And you in guns," said Jess.

"That too."

"OK, so we're back to me being baby sat. I can live with that," she said. "Are you all sure though that we aren't over reacting? He hasn't really done anything. He certainly hasn't committed any crimes."

"Better to be cautious," said Matt.

"If he turns out to be nothing more than a deluded love struck pup, then I'll apologize to him later," said Becker. "If I'm right though and this behavior is a red flag, then I want you protected."

Jess smiled. "It's hard to argue with you when you're being a white knight."

Becker laughed.

"Oh God. 'Sir Becker,' that sends shivers up my spine," said Matt.

"I dunno. I like the sound of it," said Becker, smirking.

"Lester wouldn't," said Jess. "He'd kill you if you got a knighthood. Speaking of Lester, won't Elm's other commanders be upset that he's being watched?"

Matt sighed. "It's a tricky situation for sure."

"Lester can handle it," said Becker. "In fact, he'll probably enjoy telling Elm's superiors what an idiot he is."

Jess giggled. "He would enjoy that."

Becker sighed. "I've been preoccupied by that annoying recruit for too long. Is there anything else we can discuss?"

"You're right, sweetie," said Jess. "Let's talk about something happy."

There was silence in the room. Then Matt said, "We've got some new EMD upgrades coming in."

"EMDs aren't exactly a cheerful subject, Matt," said Jess, frowning.

"Yeah, she's right," said Becker. "Do you have any news involving real guns?"

"Becker, that isn't what I meant!"

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jess walked into Ops three days later. Everyone greeted her happily. There were several cards and a bunch of lilies on the ADD. She sighed. She hoped none of them were from Elm.

To her relief, the cards were all from Ops personnel and the lilies were from Lester. She sighed and chuckled nervously. 'Get a grip,' she said to herself.

She went about her work, catching up on what she had missed. Soon there was an anomaly alert. There were no incursions thankfully, but directing the team and monitoring the anomaly in case there were creatures kept her mind busy. She liked it busy. It didn't wander if it was busy.

Once the anomaly was closed and the team on their way back, she looked up. Everything in Ops was as it should be. Accept that Corporal Bern was there. He wandered around Ops, occasionally looking at a report or a monitor. He caught her eye. They both smiled.

She sighed. Everything was going to be fine.

"Jess."

She turned at the sound of her name and her heart froze. Walking toward the ADD was Elm.

"How are you?" he asked with a big smile. "I'm so glad you're back. How about a hug?"

Her eyes grew wide and she began to panic.

"I'll hug you, Recruit," said Bern, who suddenly appeared in front of Jess. She sighed with relief.

"Oh. I didn't know you were here," said Elm.

Bern chuckled. "Obviously not. Aren't you supposed to be attending a lecture with Mr. Temple's assistants?"

"Please. Why the hell do I need to know how the anomalies work? That's what eggheads like Temple are for."

"Connor is a lot more than an egghead," said Jess.

"Sorry. I know he's a friend," said Elm. "I didn't mean anything. " Elm looked uneasily at Bern. Why couldn't he get out of the way? "So, Jess, how about lunch?"

"I…can't. Thank you."

"Jess, we really need to talk."

"No you don't," said Bern. "You need to leave her alone."

"This is none of your business! It's between me and Jess!"

"What is?" asked Jess. She got up from her chair and walked past Bern, who grabbed her arm. "I'm fine, Corporal. The recruit and I need to discuss some things."

Elm smiled. "We do."

Jess sighed. She shook her head. "We barely know each other. I don't understand why you think we're so…close."

Elm steadied his nerves. "That's Becker talking. Don't let him get between us."

"There is no 'us,' Recruit Elm."

Elm actually staggered back, like she'd hit him. "You have to call me Bobby."

"No. I don't think I should. We're simply colleagues, not even that really, more like acquaintances. I don't know why you think we're more. We aren't."

"Jess…please don't do this…."

"I think perhaps you need some professional…guidance," said Jess gently.

Elm scoffed. "They've brainwashed you! You're spouting their words!"

Jess shook her head. "I'm not. I'm trying very hard not to hurt you, but you seem to believe in something that just isn't real."

Elm lunged forward and grabbed her. Bern reacted with a quick karate chop to his neck. Elm staggered back and weakened his grip on Jess. Bern pulled her free and pushed her backwards, away from Elm.

"What the hell!" cried Becker, running out of the lift with Matt and the others behind him.

"Stay away from her!" screamed Elm.

Jess was several feet behind Bern. She looked confused and frightened.

"What's going on out here?" asked Lester, joining them all.

"You're all against me! You're plotting to keep me and Jess apart!"

Jess shook her head. Abby and Emily were beside her, holding her hands and whispering that everything was alright.

"Good Lord! Is this man deranged?"

"Yes, Lester he is," said Becker.

"You go on and think that," sneered Elm. "You won't keep us apart forever. I promise you that."

Becker sighed. "Well, at least now we know. You are crazy."

Elm laughed sinisterly. "Lock me up. I'll never stop loving her."

Jess began to cry.

"Captain, take this man to medical and keep an armed guard on him."

"Yes, Sir," said Becker.

Elm began to thrash as Becker grabbed his arm. Then he began to fight with the Captain, Bern and even Matt. Finally a blow to Elm's head knocked him out.

James Lester stood nursing his sore hand. "I did not get any satisfaction out of that. His head is very hard."

Matt chuckled.

"Way to go boss," said Connor.

Bern and Matt dragged him out while Becker went to Jess.

"I feel like it's my fault," she said, sobbing in his arms.

"It isn't. You didn't cause this in anyway."

"Of course not," said Lester. "The man is deranged. He could have fallen in love with a raptor."

Jess giggled slightly at that. "Thank you," she said.

"Not at all," said Lester. "Let's all get back to work. Captain, my office. We need to figure out what to do with that….nutcase."

"Yes Sir," Becker said but looked at Jess. "Can I have a minute?"

Lester looked at the badly shaken field coordinator. "Yes of course," he said. He smiled at Jess. "Why don't you go get some tea with Abby and Lady Emily?"

She nodded and the ladies left.

"I'm not leaving her unprotected," said Becker. He moved over to the ADD and pushed some buttons. "Lieutenant Keyo to Ops. It's urgent."

"The lieutenant had his own run-in with the recruit, didn't he?"

Becker nodded. "Keyo reported Elm seemed too protective of Jess during the moth incursion. Afterwards, Elm apparently had some harsh criticism of Keyo's handling of the incident. I should have acted them."

Lester smiled. "You were busy elsewhere. Besides, if I had to choose between staying at Miss Parker's bedside and handling a loudmouthed recruit, I'd have made the same choice."

Becker chuckled. "What do we do now?"

Lester sighed. "I find it hard to believe that this behavior just started. It makes me suspicious?"

"That maybe his files were a little too clean?"

"Exactly. I merely glanced over the recruits' personnel files. You and Miss Parker I assume paid them more attention."

Becker nodded. "I teased Jess that she was pouring over them too much."

Lester smiled. "And there no indications of inappropriate behavior in his files?"

"None and I was thorough. I went back to his school days. Jess thought I was being paranoid."

Lester laughed. "I pay you to be paranoid."

"That's what I told her," he said. Then he sighed. "I wasn't paranoid enough apparently."

"You cannot find what is not there," said Lester. "I have no qualms now. I shall get to the bottom of this." He smiled. "I like ruffling feathers."

Becker chuckled. "Under the circumstances, can we lift the 'no killing' rule?"

Lester smiled. "Not just yet. I do, however, authorize severe man-handling, if necessary. Do what you must to protect Miss Parker. And the ARC obviously."

Becker smiled. "Thank you."

"Not at all. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to discover why a nutcase was delivered to our doorstep."

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"I don't know what I did to encourage him," said Jess, slowly stirring her tea.

Abby shook her head. "You didn't do anything. He's crazy."

"Indeed," said Emily. "You must not blame yourself."

Jess sighed and nodded. "You're right but I can't help it."

Abby smiled. "That's because you're a sweetheart."

Jess smiled, but the blare of the ADD over the intercom spoiled it. "Oh, no," she said and the three girls got up and ran for Ops.

"It's inside a telecommunications company," said Connor, sitting at the ADD. "They really don't need an incursion. Telecommunications took a big hit during Armageddon. They're still getting the company back up."

"Well, we'll try to get the creatures out as soon as we can," said Matt.

"Won't be easy," said Becker. "There are several raptors."

"So far," said Connor.

Matt said, "Then let's get that anomaly closed quickly."

The others nodded and ran to the lifts. Becker kissed Jess and whispered. "It'll be fine. See you soon."

She nodded and gave a smile, but it was tainted with worry. "I'll be here."

He smiled and joined the others.

Jess monitored the ADD, street cams, and emergency chatter and directed the team as efficiently as ever. "I'm hacking into the company's security system. They went on lockdown."

"That's nice," said Abby. "Keep the raptors out of the greater population."

"Yeah, but it's not so nice for the people on the inside," said Connor.

"That's what we're for," said Becker. He jumped out of the truck as soon as it arrived and ran for the front doors.

"Action Man is ready and willing."

Jess giggled. "Glad to hear it. Sorry, I haven't got the doors yet. The security system is tight. You'd be impressed Becker."

Becker chuckled. "Not at the moment, sorry."

Jess laughed. "OK, almost…there." At that moment the doors opened.

Becker smiled. "Brilliant Jess."

She laughed. "OK. The first two floors are clear. The action is on the third. The lifts are operational but be careful. As soon the doors open you'll be greeted by two raptors and the anomaly."

"Roger. Thanks Jess," said Matt. "Any casualties so far?"

"Yes. You'll see three bodies in the foyer with the raptors and anomaly. The hallway off of it is filled with bodies, at least six. I see three raptors on the monitor in the hall. Two are trying to get into rooms. There are people trapped inside four of them, including the ones the raptors want in."

"And the third raptor?" asked Becker.

"It's…feeding."

"Yuck," said Connor.

"OK. Here we go," said Matt as the lift 'dinged' on the third floor.

"Careful. They're waiting for you."

"Got it," said Becker. The doors opened and he blasted at the raptors.

"Take the left one!" screamed Matt. "Me and Em will take the other."

Becker nodded and he, Connor, and Abby took out their raptor. Becker heard a thud and turned to see the second raptor fall to the floor.

Connor ran past and closed the anomaly.

Then they heard the disturbing sound of raptor chatter. Becker turned, as a raptor ran up the corridor. He blasted it. It fell backwards into another raptor.

Becker and Abby ran up to the fallen raptor and took it out quickly.

"That leaves the third," said Jess. "It's at the far end. It's still…preoccupied."

"Understood," said Matt.

He and Becker moved slowly down the hall, sidestepping bodies. As they approached the end, they heard chewing. Becker moved around the corner as Matt kept him covered.

Becker pointed his EMD and fired. The raptor dropped the body it was chewing on. It had been caught by surprise. It flailed around then fell backwards against the wall.

"Raptors down," said Becker.

"Ugh. We got…four bodies over here. I think," said Matt.

"Roger," said Jess. "Medics are outside the building waiting for the clear."

"I don't think they'll be much help," said Becker, looking over the carnage.

"Not here," said Matt.

"There are some injured inside the rooms. One woman looks pretty bad. Can I send the medics?"

"Hang on, Jess. We need to do a sweep," said Becker, "And make sure there are no surprises in the rooms."

"Plus we need to check the other floors," said Matt.

"Understood. I don't see any more raptors though."

"Jess, we can't get the rooms open," said Abby.

"It's the security system. It's tricky. Hang on."

"Becker and I are moving up to the fourth and fifth floors. Abby and Connor, you stay and wait for the rooms to open. Emily, do one last check on the lower floors."

She nodded and moved to the lift. As she neared she heard the 'ding.' The doors did not open though. "Jess, is anyone else in the building?"

"Yes, a second team just arrived."

"They are not exiting the lift," said Emily.

"Hmm. Odd," said Jess. "Let me check the lift controls. They seem to be fine…." Just then the lift started again.

"It is moving."

"Yes, Em. It seems to be going up to the next floor."

"We're on the stairs," said Becker.

"Becker, take the fourth floor. I've got the top."

Matt passed Becker and headed up.

"OK. Your floor is unlocked now, Becker."

"Thanks. How does it look?"

"It's clear."

Becker walked into an area that emptied into a large conference room. "It's empty."

"Good," said Jess. "So is the hallway emerging from it. You'll pass two supply closets, rest rooms and an office."

"I better check them all."

"Understood. Matt?"

"On the fifth floor. I have civilians in the lobby. No injuries. They haven't seen anything weird up here. They're just frightened from the alerts. I'm moving on through the floor."

"I copy. Your floor seems clear, Matt. Becker, I can't get a clear camera feed in the last half of the floor."

"They're all down?"

"They're cutting in and out. Wait. Something just brushed past the camera in the break room. I just need a good look… Damn. Raptors. I see at least two. How'd they get up to that floor?"

"Well, they are pretty clever. They may have taken the stairs," said Abby. "I'm coming up to help, Becker."

"As am I," said Emily. "Your soldiers are evacuating the first floor."

"My men? I thought they were up here somewhere. They took the lift."

"No, Becker. The second team is on the first floor," said Emily.

"A third team is just arriving," said Jess.

"Then who took the lift?" asked Connor.

Jess watched as Becker neared the break room. She also had views of Abby and others. Abby had waited for the lifts but gave up. She moved to the stairs exit. The door didn't open. "Jess, I can't get the door open."

"Neither can I," said Emily. "The soldiers also cannot get out."

"Or in," said Jess. "The third team is locked out. Darn!"

"I'm stuck on the fifth floor," said Matt.

"Ugh! I hate this security system! All the doors are locked out."

"Jess, what about the rooms?" asked Matt.

"They're still locked down."

"Good, then the raptors are isolated on my floor," said Becker.

"That's not comforting," said Jess.

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Becker was cautiously approaching the break room. He heard hissing and then a sound that he should not have heard: EMD fire.

"What the hell?" he muttered. "Jess, someone is up here with an EMD."

"That's not possible," she said. "The doors locked down immediately after you arrived on that floor."

"I'm hearing an EMD."

"I'm sorry but I can't see who it is. I'm still having trouble accessing the camera."

"Not to mention the doors," muttered Connor.

"I'm trying," said Jess.

Becker peered inside the break room. He couldn't believe what he saw. One raptor lay on the floor while another was perched on a table chittering at a man clad in black.

Elm.

"What in the hell!"

Elm kept his gun on the raptor but smiled briefly at Becker. "I'm just doing your job."

"Elm? Did I hear Elm? What's he doing there?" asked Jess. "How's he speaking through comms?"

"He must have a stolen one, along with the EMD," said Becker.

"About time you got here," said Elm.

"What the hell are you playing at?" snarled Becker as he steadily and slowly approached the raptor.

"What's the matter, Captain? Afraid of another 'Action Man?' Maybe even a better one?"

Matt swore as he and the others heard the confrontation.

"He's crazy," whispered Abby.

"Total loon," agreed Connor.

"Oh my God," whispered Jess. "Elm you've gone too far. You'll be hurt."

"She's worried about me," said Elm, smiling.

"Of course, she worries about everyone," said Becker.

Elm sneered at him. "Keep telling yourself that," he said.

A shiver went through Becker's body as Elm smiled wickedly. "Elm, listen to me…" began Becker.

"She's a wonderful person, far too good for you."

"Bobby…" whispered Jess.

"I love how you say my name, Jess. Say it again."

Becker's attention was on the raptor. He moved slowly, trying to stay focused.

"Please, you don't know what you're doing," said Jess.

"I do. I don't know why, but you can't seem to break from Becker. I'm showing you that I'm just as good as he is. I'm better."

"Please, just come out…"

"It's all for you. Remember that," said Elm.

"No. Listen to me," said Jess firmly.

"I always listen to you. Always." He looked at Becker again with that wicked smile. Elm then fired at the raptor but towards its feet. He screamed and rushed at the raptor.

The raptor lunged forward, urged on by Elm's actions. It hit Becker as he fired. Becker was clawed in the chest and pushed backwards. The raptor snapped and clawed.

Becker struggled with the raptor. Elm moved closer. He did not fire. He stood still, watching Becker's plight.

Becker realized that Elm was not going to help. He had agitated the raptor on purpose. He was going to remove Becker. He was just using a raptor to do it.

"Becker!" screamed Jess. "I can't see you! Damn camera! Becker!" She heard his screams. "Elm, where are you?"

"I'm here, Jess. I can't get to him," he said calmly. He smiled at Becker. "I'll keep trying Jess. I promise."

Becker was horrified at how calm Elm spoke to Jess while he callously stood by letting the raptor dig in its claws. "AH!"

"Becker!" she screamed. "I can't see…Are you alright?"

The raptor breathed foully as it snapped close to his face.

"Hang on sweetie! I'll….do something. Elm, where are you!"

Elm didn't reply. He was transfixed. "Any moment now," he whispered, "you'll be gone and Jess will be mine."

"Um…doesn't he realize we all heard that?" asked Connor.

"Becker, do you read?" asked Matt, slamming pointlessly into his floor's door. "Becker?"

Jess panicked. "Becker?" She still couldn't see. She was helpless.

"Ah! Ugh…Jess…" panted Becker.

His voice energized her. She was not helpless. She was brilliant. No one else was in a position to help him. She had to. Her fingers flew over the keyboard. She dove deep into the codes of the telecommunication company. "I can hack any program," she said. "Hold on baby. I am coming."

She kept searching. She typed and retyped. She dragged commands and hacked codes. "I am going to…get…you ….out," she said.

The team members all waited in silence, praying. Elm caught his breath. It was obvious that Becker was tiring. The raptor, however, was enticed as more and more of Becker's skin was torn and bitten. The smell of blood urged the creature on.

Becker grunted and prayed and thought of Jess. He saw the sick look of glee on Elm's face. Somehow Becker was able to find the strength to hold on. He had to for Jess. Elm was obviously dangerous. There was no way Becker would leave her alone to face him.

The raptor growled and stuck its fangs into Becker's shoulder, spewing blood. Elm laughed. Becker didn't scream.

The creature shook its head, tearing more flesh.

He still didn't scream. Instead he whispered," Jess."

The creature moved in for another blow.

Becker saw the glee in Elm's eyes. "Jess," he said, looking at Becker. "She's mine and you can't stop me."

Becker had never seen a creature's teeth so close.

Elm laughed.

The creature struck…

And Becker hit it as hard as possible. It jarred the raptor, knocking it backwards.

Elm cursed. "You can't put off the inevitable. No one is coming to help. No one."

The raptor shook its head and looked back towards Elm. It seemed to be thinking of changing its prey. Elm shot at it and the raptor went back to Becker.

Becker sighed. He was tired and in pain. It was only a matter of time.

Suddenly he felt a drop of water and then a shower started over head. The sprinklers had been triggered.

The raptor seemed confused. It roared up at the sprinklers. Elm staggered backwards. Becker took advantage of the diversion and rolled under a table.

The raptor screamed and lunged for the table. It chomped it in two. Becker wriggled further into the tables with the raptor on his heels, breaking the tables like twigs.

Elm stood away, watching.

"Becker, can you hear me?" asked Jess. "Keep moving. Move toward the doors."

"They're…ugh…locked."

"Move!" she screamed.

Becker obeyed, leaving a trail of red as he crawled.

Elm shook his head. "You're leaving a trail, Captain. The raptor likes it."

The raptor kept pushing through chairs and tables that Becker knocked over.

"You're only delaying…"

A loud roar that seemed to come from everywhere cut Elm off. The raptor looked around. The roar got louder.

"Is that…" asked Abby, hearing it over her comm.

"Sounds like a t-Rex," said Connor, "but the anomaly is closed."

"Jess, do we have a new anomaly?"

"No, Matt. This incursion is thanks to Jessica Parker," she said.

The raptor looked around, looking for the predator that even it was in fear of.

"I need to make the room shake too," said Jess. "How…Ooh, I know. Cover your ears baby, I'm sending in a sonic boom."

"What the…" said Elm, just before he was knocked over by a sudden thunderous boom.

The raptor was rattled. It thought a meat-eating monster was on its way.

"It's no good," said Elm. "He's still trapped in here."

"Not for long," said Jess. Sure enough, just as Becker reached the door, it opened. Becker crawled through.

At that instant the all the doors were unlocked, including the main entrance.

"Don't mess with Jess Parker," said Jess. "Hold on Becker. Medics are on their way up right now."

"I'm…okay," he said, lounging against the wall in the corridor.

"Elm, move out," said Jess. "I'm locking that thing inside."

"Don't….speak to me, you….hussy."

Jess' eyebrow jumped up. "Excuse me?"

"How could you? Everything I did for you and you betray me?"

"Oookay," said Jess. "It doesn't matter. Move your butt or you'll get stuck inside with that…"

Before Jess could finish she heard a loud, angry roar and then one horrible human scream.

"What…" began Jess.

"Jess, are your cameras working?" asked Becker.

"No."

"Good. I'm glad you didn't see. Elm's not going to bother us anymore," he said. The door to the break room slammed shut as Elm's blood splattered across it.

"Ew," said Connor, running through the lift doors ahead of Lieutenant Royce, Matt and other soldiers.

"Is that…"

"What's left of Elm," said Becker.

Royce leaned beside his captain. "Hey. Stay with us, Okay? I don't want your command. I have a life."

Becker chuckled. "It looks worse than it is."

"Yeah, I bet," said Matt. "Jess, where are the medics?"

Ping! The other lift opened and medics filed out.

"Never mind," said Matt, smiling at Becker. "She's efficient, at least where you're concerned."

"She's always…efficient," said Becker, trying not to pass out. "Apologize."

Jess giggled nervously. "He didn't mean it as an insult."

Becker didn't respond.

"Becker?"

"He's out Jess."

"Matt, is he…."

"Too soon to tell," said a medic. "He's lost a lot of blood. We're giving him some now. We'll get him stabilized and off to the ARC. Then we can see how bad he is."

"Yes. Of course," said Jess.

"Hang on, Jess," said Matt. "He's a hard one, remember?"

"Yeah, he'll be OK," said Connor.

"I know. Thank you both."

Matt looked up as the door to the stairs opened and Emily and Abby walked in. "Sure, you guys get the lift," said Abby. She saw Becker. "How is he?"

"Don't know yet," said Connor.

They were interrupted by a slam from inside the break room.

"I guess it's done," said Connor.

"With what?" asked Emily.

Matt grimaced. "With recruit Elm."

End of Chapter Sixteen


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jess sat beside Becker, holding onto his arm for dear life.

"Miss Parker, you're going to cut off circulation to that arm, and it's one of the few places on him that isn't scratched, bitten, torn or bleeding."

"Sorry, doctor," she said, letting go.

Becker laughed. "I'm not that bad," he said. He smirked and pulled her back to his side.

The doctor sighed. "Fine. Disobey me. I have a good mind to stop stitching up this hole in your side right now."

"Don't do that," said Jess. "Please."

The doctor looked up. At the sight of Jess worried face, he softened. "Don't worry, Miss Parker. He'll be alright. Believe it or not, he's been in much worse shape."

"Really? But he's hurt everywhere. You just said so."

Becker laughed. "They're just flesh wounds."

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Aren't you cavalier? He is right though. They're mostly superficial."

Jess shook her head. "You're bleeding."

"I'm always bleeding."

"You don't have to sound proud of that fact," said the doctor. "You did lose a considerable amount of blood. That's why you were unconscious for a while."

Jess moaned.

The doctor smiled. "Don't worry. We've given him blood and his blood pressure is stabilizing. We've given him antibiotics to combat anything in the dinosaur's bite. I can only imagine the pathogens."

"Um…you're cheering her up?" asked Becker.

The doctor sighed. "I am. Shush. There are no major wounds to anything vital. The worst wound is on the chest and even that is not that deep."

Jess sighed with relief. "That does sound better."

The doctor nodded. "Just let me finish this suture and he's all yours. Keep him off his feet."

Becker smirked. "That's the best order you've ever given."

Jess blushed. "Becker…"

The doctor laughed. "I'm all done." He pointed his finger at Becker. "You be good. If not for me and my section then for her."

Becker laughed. "OK, Doc," said Becker. "I'll behave."

"Ha. I've heard that one before," said the doctor, moving out of the room.

"Thank you," said Jess.

The doctor stopped and smiled at her. "_You_ are welcome." He glared at Becker but smiled. "He really will be alright, Miss Parker. It should be a relatively fast recovery time. For him, that is."

Becker waited until he left and said, "Get up here." He patted the spot beside him.

Jess giggled and climbed up on the bed. "I was so worried."

"I wasn't."

"Don't be smug."

"I knew you'd get me out," he said, "and you did." He kissed her gently.

Jess smiled up at him. Then she sighed sadly. "I meant to get you both out."

"I know. It's not your fault that he's dead."

She nodded. "I know it's awful but I'm…"

"Kind of relieved?"

A tear ran down her face. "I'm awful. This place has made me awful."

"You aren't, Jess. You didn't do anything. Elm was nuts."

"I know, but…I didn't want him dead. I just wanted him to go away."

"Hey, you didn't kill him."

"The raptor did. I know," she said.

Becker held her as close to his chest as possible despite the wound. "He killed himself, Jess. He shouldn't have even been there. He put himself in harm's way. Plus, he could have left at any time."

"Instead he was waiting to watch you die," she said with a shudder. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.

"Sh. It's alright."

She nodded. "I just love you so much. I was so worried."

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

She wiped her eyes and nodded. "Good. Me either."

Becker winked. "The nurses will get mad."

"Oh, we are," said Nurse Edie, standing at the door with her hands on her hips. "I told you six months and here you are in less than six weeks!"

Jess giggled. "Sorry. It's him. He can't stop being Action Man."

"Hmm. I know," said Edie. "I don't have to like it."

"You know you love us," said Becker.

Edie frowned. "Sh. Lay back and rest. As for you, Miss Parker, you look like a nervous wreck. Eat these. Now." She handed her a box of chocolates.

Jess smiled widely. "I like these orders," she said.

Edie laughed. "Don't call me." She winked as she left.

Becker lay beside Jess as she sat up, chewing her chocolates. "I have no intention of calling Edie in here. Or anyone else."

Jess looked at him. "Oh?"

He smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Becker! You just had blood pumped into you! You were unconscious!"

"So?"

"So…we can't…you know. Not for a while at least."

He chuckled and began caressing her leg.

Jess looked at him. "OK, a short while."

"Yuck."

They looked up to see their boss standing in the doorway.

"You should knock," said Jess.

"Oh, believe me; I shall not make that mistake again. I do not like to overhear my minions' mating rituals."

Jess giggled.

"So what brings the might James Lester here?" asked Becker.

Lester looked surprised. "He's a bit loose, isn't he?"

"I'd be looser if you'd leave."

"Becker!"

Lester looked ill. "Please, refrain from such talk for a few more moments."

Becker laughed.

"We appreciate the visit, Lester."

"Well, it's not just a social call, although I am relieved that my chief of security is not inside a raptor."

"So am I," said Becker.

"That makes all of us," said Jess.

"Yes…I'm here on some unpleasant business."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" asked Becker. "For Elm."

"It wasn't your fault!" cried Jess.

"I was his direct superior."

"And I am yours," said Lester. "However, neither of us is 'in trouble.' I've come to tell you that the Elm business has been…handled."

Jess glanced down. "I know it's awful to worry about you and Becker when a man is dead, but…are you sure there is no fallout?"

"No, not for us at least," said Lester. "When I made his superiors aware of his death I also clued them in on other things. I suspect they knew."

"So there will be no investigation into his death?"

"No outside investigation, no. We will conduct the usual in-house queries. From what I've heard and seen though, I think the incident is pretty straight-forward, although tragic."

Becker and Jess nodded.

"As for the training, it will continue. Royce is an excellent substitute."

"Good," said Becker, "But I want back as soon as possible. He can't have all the fun."

"Becker, yuck," said Jess.

Becker chuckled.

"Well, then. I'll take my leave. You may…resume your…activities."

They giggled as he left.

End of Chapter Seveteen


	18. Chapter 18

834 Words

Chapter Eighteen, Conclusion

A few days later, Becker was walking up and down his line of recruits. "So…have you all enjoyed your little holiday? Did you all get nice and lazy while I was on leave?"

The ARC soldiers chuckled as they stood to attention, a ways off.

"Oh, you're all so quiet. What did the Lieutenant do to you all?" he asked, looking over at Royce.

Royce smiled and shrugged.

Becker turned back. "I feel horrible neglecting you all so much. It's very unprofessional."

The men were silent.

Becker turned to his men. "They're giving me the silent treatment."

The ARC soldiers stifled laughs.

"Recruits, I can't have you so angry with me. What can I do?"

The recruits glanced at each other.

"I know!" cried Becker happily. "Let's spend some quality time together: just me and you. All of you."

The recruits now looked puzzled.

Becker took off his jacket and threw it to Bern. He walked over to the middle of the mats. "Come on. It's all of you against me. Take me down."

No one moved.

Becker put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Really? Not one of you?"

Royce spoke up. "Maybe they're afraid they'll hurt you, Sir." He winked.

Becker chuckled. "That is sweet, but unnecessary."

"You did just get off medical leave," said Corporal Bern.

"True," said Becker, "but I'm fit for duty. Believe me, the medics would love to get rid of me sooner, but they'd never compromise their ethics."

The recruits looked at each other nervously again.

"Take your best shot," said Becker. "Anyone who can take me down gets to graduate."

Finally one of the recruits spoke. "Graduate, Sir? As in…leave the ARC?"

"And you…I mean, your command?" asked another.

The ARC soldiers had to stifle laughs again.

Becker nodded. "Anyone ready to be rid of me?"

Five seconds passed and then Becker was stampeded.

"Ooh, they're vicious," said Sergeant Saunders, wincing at the blows. "Think maybe they're sending Cap a message?"

"Yeah. 'We hate your guts," said Bern.

"They better not," said Royce. "Who do they think they are? We hate the Cap."

The others all laughed.

"Ow," said Bern. "That one hurt."

"Look at the little runt go," said Saunders, pointing to one of the shorter recruits.

"They're doing pretty good," said Lieutenant Keyo. "I bet they gave him two black eyes and at least a dislocated shoulder. Cap will be proud."

They winced more at the fighting: fifteen or so against one. Becker kept up, knocking several to their knees. He was pushed over once but did a backwards flip, kicking two in the head on the way over and jabbing two more with his fists on the way down.

"You know, I was worried," said Saunders. "After all, he did just get off leave."

"Shame on you, Sergeant," said Royce.

"Don't repeat that," answered Saunders as Royce smiled.

"How much longer do you think?" asked Keyo.

"Don't know," said Royce. "They're getting tired."

"Yeah, there go two more down. They put up a good fight, though," said Saunders.

"I'm impressed," said Royce.

Finally, Becker took down the last man. He himself bent over to catch his breath. He looked up and smiled. He held his side for a second. "That…was satisfactory," he said.

The ARC soldiers clapped. The recruits looked at each other confused.

"Oh, 'satisfactory,' is as high as praise goes with the Captain," said Royce, clapping with the others.

Slowly the recruits began to laugh. Becker straightened up. As they composed themselves, they all returned to attention.

Becker, still gasping slightly, said, "You were all a bunch of sorry sad sacks when you walked in here. I was not impressed. Sure, you're all proven and maybe even decorated in your various fields, but the ARC is different."

The recruits chuckled slightly and Becker smiled. "Figured that out did you?"

They laughed.

"You're smarter now too," said Becker. "You've seen what our daily lives are and you've met the challenges with us. I intend to report to your superiors that I'd be glad to have you as back up any day."

The recruits, in unison, said, "Thank you, Sir." It was spontaneous. The ARC soldiers were impressed, both with the recruits and their Captain.

"Still…no one took me down," he said. The recruits sighed in disappointment. "Oh…what the hell? You all hereby graduate."

There was a thunderous roar and loud clapping as the recruits celebrated.

"So…anyone want to enlist?" asked the Captain.

The graduates all groaned.

Behind them, they heard a soft giggle. "Ouch. They don't like you," Jess said.

Becker smiled. "Then my work is done."

Jess shook her head. "Not yet, Captain. I have some personnel files for you. Lester thought that since these boys are leaving us that you might want to read up on possible candidates for the next training."

Becker smiled and turned to the ARC soldiers, who were also smiling. They all said in unison, "Fresh meat."

The former recruits shook their heads. "Poor bastards."

The End


End file.
